Old Times
by nachochips
Summary: Princess Beatrice lives in the city of Rockton in the castle, her father, King Andrew, informed her of her engagement to Prince Peter of Greenleaf. She does not wish to marry her longtime childhood friend and distraught at having to leave her home. Rated M. Inc: Kidnapping, sexual assault, themes of fear
1. Chapter 1

I stared out my window, the sprawling fields and following woods continued on for miles into the distance. Farmland circled the outside of the city walls, yellow rice fields and vineyards that stretched out before splattering the land between Rockton, my father's city, and Whiteturn, the city in the far distance. I could just see the tip of the white castle above the mountains that block it from my view. I could just see the flag standing at mast on the top of their highest tower; I knew it bore the red and black colours of their city. Whiteturn sat in a valley, the hillsides covered in cattle and goat that fed my city and theirs. The white stone of Whiteturn was what gave it its name, the large castle housed King Marcus and his wife Evelyn. I had visited Whiteturn a few times with my brother and father. I adored the city and the castle but the King and Queen were what I did not enjoy. They had no heir to their castle and many a times were in discussion with King Andrew, my father, of what to do. I remembered when they did have a son, his name rarely spoken anymore. He had been taken a killed by bandits almost eight years ago now and the King had no other children. I had met him only a few times; when I went to visit he was usually very quiet and reserved only there when his parents demanded. He was an odd child that I remembered. There was knock at my door and a guard informed me that my father asked for my presence. I moved from the windowsill and followed the guard, his navy and white uniform was polished and clean. As I entered the first room of the castle, the throne room, my father sat poised on the throne. It was commonly where he would be, listening to the muttering and complaints of those in the city. He had to listen, grant them what he pleased and then excused them. It was tedious and boring, she was glad she was not Queen. There was no Queen throne as my mother had died when I was toddler, I did not remember her. Caleb stood next to my father; we looked similar, as siblings usually did. His hair was slightly darker than my dirty blond hair. Mine flowed long down my back in waves; his was cropped short as royal men usually kept it. We both shared our mother's dark eyes while my father did not. Caleb eyes followed me as I entered the room, his dark eyes troubled and I knew something was wrong.

"Father, you called for me?" I asked with a curtsy as I stood in front of the two men. Caleb's hands were linked in front of him and I had never seen him more formal. There was no one else around other than our guards, Tom was father's person King guard and he stood off to the left protecting his King.

"There was a letter from Greenleaf," He spoke to me, his voice temperate. Greenleaf was one of the further cities; it specialized in growing timber and mining coal for the other cities. It was a smaller city situated in base of Mount Tyna hence their abundance of coal. King Hayes and his wife ran the small city and their son Prince Peter was the heir. I knew him fairly well; my father regularly invited him to Rockton for balls and occasions. He was a handsome young man with dark hair that was always well kept, and golden eyes. "King Hayes has request your hand in marriage for the Prince," I let the statement hang in the air as my eyes rose to meet my father's blue. I almost felt my mouth hang open in shock. I understood now, why he was here so often, why my father loved the young man. He knew all along that the King of Greenleaf wished marry me to his son. Peter and I were always just friends, I never had romantic interest in him, nor did I even think about him in that way.

"But… I am only sixteen father!" I spoke with an sharp tone, my father narrowed his eyes at my disagreement. I thought I had over two years before I would worry about this, many Princesses' usually eighteen when they married, like Princess Christina of Clouddale married Prince Will of Stockton. I looked to Caleb, my elder brother, who I was sure would marry before me. He would not meet my eye and I knew that he knew beforehand, he did not inform me of our father's plan.

"Prince Peter is going on twenty Beatrice, his father is impatient for him to marry and inherit the city," It was custom when heir's reached twenty they inherited their father's city but it could be altered or change depending on their father's length of rule and health. Prince Will had not yet become King and he was nearly twenty-two. Caleb was eighteen and yet there was no talk of his marriage.

"What about Caleb! He is nearly nineteen," My brother pursued his lips not speaking a word as I dragged him into the conversation. He stood regal and quiet like my father trained him to, I was the wild child. When I was younger I had insisted on learning to use a bow and arrow, fight with a sword. My father disapproved but he knew there was no stopping me from trying. I learned to ride, properly with each leg over the horse, galloping over the farmlands. I did not like to ride like a lady it was impractical.

"Unfortunately King Hayes did not ask for Caleb's hand in marriage, just yours, daughter," I glared at my father's sarcastic tone, clear he was annoyed at my deflection. I had seen Caleb, flirting with common girls and royals alike, he clearly did not have any plans to marry yet.

"I do not know the Prince," I huffed to my father lowering my tone but my father only laughed at that, feeling my anger.

"Prince Peter has travelled to Rockton tens of times daughter, he is a kind young man, he always brings you flowers," My father reminded me. I thought about the bouquet he brought me last time, with pink roses and white daisies. His visit was for my brother's birth day anniversary a few months back. I looked to my father then, realization in my expression.

"He knew his father planned on marrying us, that is why he brought flowers during his visits! He knew of this before I had the courtesy of even being made aware," I remember the timid touches to my hands, the soft dance in the ballroom as my brother danced with the young Princess Shauna of Riverside in his river blue dress, she was far too young for him but I saw her bright blush as my brother touched her.

"Beatrice, I will hear no more of this," My father growled lowly and I took one more glance at his light eyes and spun around running out the doors to the garden. I could here him calling after me, his low voice angry and rough. The guards patrolling the castle looked at me and I slowed to a walk, they would not dare touch me when they had no orders to so they continued walking. I entered the Queen's garden; it was my mother's life work to plant the garden in the east part of the castle grounds. It luscious and beautiful filled with daisies, roses, lily pads on the pond. It was peaceful and where I spent my time thinking and reflecting. I walked across the arched bridge looking down at the large koi fish beneath me. I took large breaths, only then noticing the tears in my eyes. I did not want to marry and I did not want to leave Rockton to the small city of Greenleaf. Rockton was by far the largest and richest city, with Riverside being the second. Greenleaf was smaller than Whiteturn, and both could fit into my home thrice. I watched the fish swim, their vibrant colours reflecting the garden around them. I could hear footsteps but I did not bother to run again.

"You could have told me," I spoke firmly to my brother, his steps stilled near me and he leaned against the railing of bridge looking over the edge. My dark navy dress and his navy pants matched but his top was white with the dark blue trim. We were the Prince and Princess of Rockton and we were forced to done the colours of our father's flag.

"Father ordered me not to, he only told me a fortnight ago. But alas I had a feeling long before that," I knew he was right, I should have known. Father always spoke of the young Prince, of his hunting abilities and politeness, he told me long before today but I never chose to listen.

"When?" I asked simply and my brother stilled and I knew it was soon.

"A fortnight," I sucked in a breath, it was sooner than I feared. My brother tapped his foot lightly on the wood bridge, causing the fish to scatter away scared of the sound. "The Prince and his father will arrive tomorrow noon and we are hosting a ball the next day," They were coming here, tomorrow.

"I have no choice," I reminded myself aloud and Caleb just nodded in the edge of my vision. He left me to think then, his sure steps walking away from me as I stared at the grains of wood in the bridge. He would go and tell the King that I had given in and would do as he commanded from now on. I had no choice and I did not plan on displeasing my future husband in his stay here. I knew Peter and I could be kind to him. I headed back to my room and my maid, Rose, told me she was ordered to bathe me. I knew it was all for the meeting tomorrow as there was an extravagant amount of lotions and perfumes available for me to choose from. I always adored the smell of lavender and thus I insisted on those. When I was thoroughly scrubbed and lathered I could be left alone. I sat in my chair reading of bandits raiding villages and stories of their brutality and rash brotherhoods that tormented small farmers. I wondered must it be like to be a bandit, free to do as you pleased and no duty to tend to. I read until my eyes burned and the sunlight dimmed to where even the candles were too dark for me to read. I placed the book down, blowing out the candles and lying under my blankets feeling my soft silk robe and I drifted to sleep thinking of the golden eyes of Peter.

I awoke early letting Rose dress me in a beautiful new white-navy gown, the soft fabric clearly handcrafted by the best tailor. I broke fast alone; my father likely preparing for the arrival of King Have and Prince Peter and my brother most commonly would be with him. I ate quickly before getting out of the castle and towards the royal stables. My mare, Dove, nickered to me and I walked to her petting her white hair. She was a beautiful ladies horse that contrasted sharply with the muscular, black horse next to her, which was my brother's. Dove was lean, with long flowing hair like mine. I quickly looked around, seeing the stable boys busy with cleaning the stables and feeding the hunting hounds. I grabbed Dove's leather headstall and opened her doors leading her out to the field. Careful not to dirty my dress I released the rope from her halter and watched her gallop off in the grass paddock. The grass, even the white fence, was immaculate but my horses hooves dug up the mud letting herself get down and roll in the dust. I could see the stable boy glance out at the field as Dove galloped around. "Take her in for lunch," I called to him and he only bowed his head at my request as I left my horse feeding on the grass. I saw a familiar guard doing the patrols and I walked over to him, he flashed me a smile before formally bowing as he was expected to. "Robert how goes duties?" He was my most trusted guard despite his young age; he rose in the ranks of the guards quickly due to his skill and likeable personality. My father up ranked him last year to my own personal guard and he was my closest confidant other than my brother.

"It is well my princess, we are tasked with increasing security with the arrival of the other King. We were told he had many issues with brotherhoods in his city and we worry that followed him here," I narrowed my eyes at that, bandits were dangerous and enjoyed reeking chaos on the cities. "Do not worry my lady, we have it under control," He said with a soft smile, I followed him as he continued on his patrol of the grounds watching the high castle walls.

"Will you come with me to Greenleaf?" I asked him, his eyes saddened at that. I knew he had family here, a younger sister and a mother as well. He got paid enough to work for us and they lived modestly but he would be reluctant to leave them behind.

"I heard the King considered it but I have no received orders, my lady," I could tell he did not want to leave. He adored his family.

"Please I extend an invitation to your sister and mother for the ball, I can find them clothing," I told him and Robert just smiled at my kindness. No one would notice if them came as usually nobility in the city were invited, they would not notice one common family.

"My lady, that is too much they would be out of place," He spoke back to me and I shook my head.

"It is not! I am your princess I order it," I spoke with a smile and he knew he had little choice now and he nodded.

"Susan would be delighted, my mother will likely not attend though she will be grateful for the invitation," I heard the horns of the gates and knew that my Prince was here. I took a breath and Robert nodded at me encouragingly as I wished him well and walked back towards my duties. I found Caleb already standing at the steps into the castle, his white clothes spotless. The wide gates of Rockton castle began to open revealing the carriage of Greenleaf. The side painted with their dark green and blue flag. I stood straight beside my brother; he would always be first to greet guests due to being the heir as the King waited in the Throne room. The carriage stopped and was opened by one of our guards. The King and Queen of Greenleaf came out first and Caleb greeted them with a low bow. Had we been commoners we would have been forced to kneel but alas we were also royal. The King greeted Caleb with a nodded and my brother kissed the Queen's hand respectfully. The King's golden eyes fell to me as I stood behind my brother and he smiled.

"Princess Beatrice, you are as beautiful as I remembered," He spoke with a smile and I thanked him and the Queen spoke similar pleasantries. My dark eyes glanced back as Peter exited the carriage; he was dressed in an elegant outfit with the forest green of his flag. He already had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, this time yellow daisies that my mother used to love. He greeted my brother quickly but his eyes were on me.

"Prince Peter I am glad to see you again, the flowers are wonderful," I spoke with a smile as he gave me a kiss on the hand and gave me the flowers. The King and Queen walked in with Caleb as the Prince and I trailed behind them.

"Your dress is beautiful my lady," He said lowly, almost as if he himself was shy. We walked back into my father's room together. My father and the other King greeted each other as old friends, which they were while we waited for them.

"Welcome to Rockton once again Prince Peter such a joyful occasion as well," My father spoke with a boisterous voice. I was certain my father did not miss the flowers in my hand or the close proximately we held to one another.

"Yes King Andrew, I am most delighted," My Prince said with a smile and I matched his as he looked at me.

"Your father and I are yet to discuss wedding arrangements but we are certain it will take place in a fortnight at Greenleaf but in two days time Rockton is hosting a ball for your engagement," King Hayes told me then, his gold eyes on me and I smiled, I could see Caleb watching my expression and he could tell I was faking it.

"Please Princess Beatrice take a walk with your Prince around the grounds, Robert shall be outside to escort you," I knew that was my father's way of dismissing us so they may speak of their arrangements. Peter looked at me and held out his arms which I linked mine with as we walked towards the door. Robert stood waiting for us and he took notice of the locked arms. We walked out together and the young guards followed us just out of earshot to give protect by privacy.

"When did you find out, my lady?" Peter asked softly and he unraveled his arm as soon as we were out of view of our parents, I looked at him curiously, his light eyes worried

"Yesterday," He sighed slowly like he was upset by that, perhaps he was. He ran his hand through his dark hair messing it up slightly.

"I am sorry," Was all he said and I realized he was not aware that I did not know before, he likely assumed I already knew. We walked along the cobblestone paths right past my mare in her field. I looked out at her as she stood biting the grass and she glanced up as we passed. "Is that your horse?" He asked gesturing that we could walk closer to her and we did. She came towards the fence expecting a treat that I did not have. Peter petted her face softly and she leaned into him. "Her name?"

"Dove," I said softly barely above the wind. Peter turned to me; his frame was larger than me, his eyes looking down at me. His eyes were filled with worry, I knew him well enough to recognize that.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly to me and I noted his tone was genuine. His hand reached out and touched my lower arm and I glanced down at the contact making him retract it.

"I am, my prince," I said quietly but he knew I was lying, my voice too timid. He pursed his lips slightly at my answer but did not push me to say anymore. We continued walking around the grounds and it should have been nice, the weather was cool, Peter would smile and ask what my favourite flower was or the type of fishes. But alas I could not get the thought out that I was being forced to marry him. He stood me before we reentered the castle his eyes softly looking down at me.

"That was nice, my princess. The garden was almost as beautiful as you," He said with a boyish grin and I blushed slightly and thanked him. His face was serious then. "I must give you this," He held his hand out and I placed mine in his. He pulled from his pocket a beautiful diamond ring, it was simplistic but you could see the pricelessness of it. He slipped it onto my finger and I ran my other fingers along it. It was beautiful and elegant.

"It is beautiful," I breathed to him and I was not faking my shock, the silver band indented with small diamonds that matched the large one placed in the middle.

"I am glad you like it Princess, I shall see you later tonight for dinner," He spoke, I smiled and nodded as he disappeared up the stairs likely to one of the guest rooms. Robert was behind me as I leaned against the large entrance pillars of the castle, the double doors still wide open. I twirled my ring around my finger, feeling the weight of it.

"It is a beautiful ring Princess," Robert spoke lowly and I looked at him before nodding softly. I did not reply to him as I entered the castle and went to my room thoughts racing through my mind. I lounged in my room thinking of everything that was going to happen in the next two weeks. I stood up grabbing a dress from my cabinet, a beautiful red dress and stuffed it in a bag. It could be ironed out, I grabbed my dark cloak and headed out of my room and to the castle gate. No one was around the front end of the castle other than guards so I made it out to the gate and slid my cloak over my head.

"Princess is it wise to leave at this time?" A guard questioned me. I had strong command over them and when I nodded the gate began to slide open. When it was largest enough I slipped out and called back to the guard.

"I trust my father will not hear of this?" I questioned and the guard shook his head obediently. I knew though if my father were to ask they would answer him as they served their King first and then their Prince and Princess, but my father would not ask if he did not noticed my presence. I covered my blonde hair with the hood of the black cloak and started down the cobblestone path. I lowered my head as I passed merchants on their carts and no one seemed to notice my identity. I wandered down the road, weaving through some cottages before getting to the door I wanted. I knocked briskly as I noticed some young men outside a bar that seemed to take notice of me. It was broad daylight yet many of them would not even recognize their princess without the hood, but still I would not take the chance of my father hearing of this. The door opened to a shocked girl face, her dark hair was braided in front of her and her blue eyes matched her brother's.

"Princess?" She breathed and let me in, closing the door quickly behind me. I pulled down my hood and looked around the small place. It was quaint with clean cream walls and firm wooden tables, the fire burning clearly roasting something.

"Susan, your brother did not have time to inform you but I wanted to formally invite you to the ball tomorrow night," Her eyes widened with shock. Robert had taken me to see his sister and mother before after a trip to the market that I insisted on but I truly should not be here without a guard.

"Princess, that is too much, I do not have anything to wear to such an occasion," She spoke with grace; she seemed to learn formal speech from her brother. I handed her the bag and she opened it with large round eyes. She pulled the red dress out; it looked to be a good size for her as we were of similar height and weight. She touched the fabric with a look of shock. "I should not," She breathed out but I just shook my head at her.

"Please I insist, it is a party for my engagement," I said with a sigh and Susan's eyes jumped to mine, she clearly had not heard of that. I took a seat on the wooden chair and she lightly rested the dress on the sofa before sitting across from me. I twirled the ring in my hand. "I am to marry Prince Peter,"

"That is wonderful, right?" Susan asked with a wary tone, knowing it must not be with my quiet reaction. I just gave a small smile at the sentiment.

"I suppose," My words gave away more than I should to my guard's sister. She gave me an understanding look, but likely she would never understand.

"What is the Prince like?" She asked quietly, placing her hands on her knees gracefully. I really took a look at her, she had beautiful nearly black hair that was held in a braid, her eyes kind and bright. She looked sweet and loving. What if I had been her?

"He is kind, I have known him since we were both children," Susan stayed quiet, knowing that was not the end of the conversation. She patiently waited and I just sighed softly. "I do not want to get married, I did not think I would have to worry about it until at least my brother did," I admitted to the common girl softly, she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Is the Prince getting married?" She asked a little too quickly, I narrowed my eyes at her slightly with a smile.

"Not yet, why does that bother you?" I asked grinning and Susan blushed politely and shook her head denying her words. I knew common girls and nobility alike adored my brother, with his dark blond hair and large eyes he was notably attractive. Susan was not omitted from this fact.

"No Princess, just curious," She spoke bashfully and I just chuckled. "Will you take my brother with you when you move to Greenleaf?" I could hear the nerves in her voice, the wavering voice. I glanced up at her before lowering my eyes back to my delicate hands.

"I am unsure, that is still the decision of the King," I reminded her softly, I had no power over where guards were stationed but I knew it was likely he would follow me. While my new husband could provide guards Robert was of high command and would likely be tasked with my protection in the smaller city. I did not tell Susan that, but I knew she knew by her soft, sad sigh. She did not want her brother to leave and I understood. It was hard being female in the city, her brother kept her and her mother safe and without him they would be on edge and nervous of burglars or rapers. I would ensure that did not happen to them but they would worry, their mother especially. I heard loud footsteps and sat up straighter looking around, Susan glanced at me before getting up and looking out the window, she let out a breath and I knew it was nothing to fear.

"Susan! Why did you leave the door unlock, I tell you every time to be safer, there could be…" Robert spoke loudly as he entered the small house, his voice interrupted by the sight of me sitting in his living room. He looked rapidly to his sister who only shrugged sheepishly; it was not her fault I was here. "Princess why are you here? You should not be out of the city with guards, I was told you were in your room?" His blue eyes looking down at me, clearly worried he would be punished for my disappearance or worry for my safety, could be either, and could be both. I only smiled at him as I rose up from the chair.

"I am alright dear Robert, no need to worry," I assumed him but he did not relax.

"My guards did not tell me you left, gods those men never listen I should have them expelled," He ranted roughly but I shook my head softly.

"I ordered them not to say anything to my father," I admitted and he sighed roughly, he looked me over then making sure I was all right. He looked at the black clock covering my elaborate dress underneath that would most definitely give away my status. He gave a small chuckle seeming to drop the angry persona, I gave him a cheeky smile and his sister just watched us

"You are impossible, Princess," Robert spoke with a sigh and breathy laugh getting over his initial worry. "Not sure how I can keep track of you in Greenleaf," As soon as he spoke Susan and I looked up briskly, he rubbed the side of his head at the two girls staring at him.

"You are coming with me?" I asked and he nodded slowly and his sister sucked in a breath. I looked at her, her eyes large and worried. Robert was her only brother she needed him. I cursed my father, who must have known.

"You are leaving me?" Susan asked softly her eyes tearing up. Robert looked desperately from one girl to the other, his eyes rest on mine and I gave him an understanding look. Duty was the death of love.

"We will speak about this later sister, I must take the princess back to the castle," He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows before giving in with a nod. Susan looked sadly at us as we left the small house and she latched the door behind her. He was leaving her for me. My heart clenched with sadness. I did not want to leave and neither did my guard.

I pulled the hood over my head masking my hair before turning to speak to my companion. "I could ask my father not to make you go… I could find another guard…" Robert smiled softly at my words but I knew it was no use.

"Duty, my princess. Just as you must I must as well," He spoke lowly and I bite my lip looking up at him sadly. I did not want to cause other people sadness. I could have another guard. I could speak to Peter, my brother, someone. We walked silently and there were more looks as at us as I followed the guard up the winding road of Rockton. Carts flew past being pulled by mountain ponies from the nearby mines as they dragged diamonds, or oil barrels. He walked me to the castle entrance, waving for the gates to be opened. He gestured me in but he would head back home now.

"Thank you, Robert, apologies to your sister for me," He nodded at that but I could hear him saying, _it is not your fault_. I continued back into the castle grounds and into the castle. I did not make it very far before being stopped.

"Beatrice where you have you been?" My father growled and I looked up being met with the eyes of my father and the King of Greenleaf. Sets of blue and gold eyes both looking angry. I realized I had not take the cloak off and looked like I was sneaking around, which I was. I stuttered for a second before regaining my composure.

"I was taking my horse in Father, I put Dove in the field this morning and took her in for lunch," I paused and my father looked suspicious, the other King even more so. "I apologize for worrying you but I was just outside," I said politely.

"Why are you dressed like a common bandit?" My father questioned then and I stumbled over my words again.

"I… I did not wish to dirty my dress that you made me. It is most beautiful father and it would not look well to get dust all over it," I said quickly and I knew it was obvious I was lying.

"You are lying daughter," My father commented promptly and I lowered my head slightly.

"Do you have no control over your daughter King Prior, she could have been taken," The other King roughly argued and I knew I did not like him. His golden eyes unwavering as he looked me over and I shifted in my stance. My father looked like he was going to speak but another voice interrupted him.

"Apologies my Kings, but the Princess was with her white mare, I saw her out of my chambers," Peter walked out from the west entrance, ever graceful and poised. I looked at him confused, what was he doing? The two fathers looked at one another, puzzled at what to do. They were certain I was lying but here the prince was bluffing for me.

"Is that right Prince Peter?" My father questioned and my Prince nodded taking close steps to me so he stood beside me, towering over my small frame. We stood together facing the two Kings, both of us being dishonest. My fiancé nodded confirmed his lie and the Kings sighed knowing they had no grounds now. "Very well, I shall not argue with your son King Hayes, he seems very sure of himself. Daughter, if I catch you sneaking around again there will be consequences," He warned me and I just nodded at my father. Peter took my arm and led me up the stairs and out of range of our fathers. I looked to him pulling my arm out of his when we were alone.

"Why are you lying for me?" I growled lowly and he looked taken back by my words and tone.

"I just helped you, why are you angry?" He asked offended.

"What do you want?" I asked this time and his held straight eye contact with me before sighing. I felt the ring between my fingers, the cold metal and large white diamond.

"I do not want anything, my Princess, I just want to get along with you," He spoke and I could hear the honest in his voice. I relaxed slightly giving in. Thanking him for helping me and he smiled slightly before the smile dropped slightly. "Where were you?" He asked then and I looked up worriedly. I did not want to get Robert or the guards in trouble for helping me.

"I was visiting a friend," He raised his eyebrows and I sighed playing with the end of my hair. "Outside of the walls,"

I could see his fist clench at his side. "That is not safe," He stated and I knew that was what he was going to say. "A friend?" He questioned then and I shifted my feet.

"You have met my guard Robert," He stiffened and I knew how that sounded and quickly recovered what I was saying. "No, nothing like that! I was visiting his sister in the city," I swore to him and he seemed to believe me but he was not happy.

"Be safe Princess," Was all he said and I was surprised as he walked away. He did not ask me to say I would not do it again, or ask me why I was there. I stood mystified at his actions.

* * *

 _Cities and Families:_

 _Rockton: Andrew, Beatrice, Caleb Prior_

 _Whiteturn: Marcus, Evelyn Eaton_

 _Riverside: Lynn, Hector, Shauna Righter_

 _Clouddale: Christina_

 _Greenleaf: Peter Hayes_

 _Stockrun: Will Hughes_


	2. Chapter 2

"You look so beautiful you are so lucky Princess," Shauna spoke gushing about the dress I was wearing and the ring on my hand. The young girl, barely ten, was so ecstatic about me getting married. Her family had arrived this morning from Riverside to attend the ball and the announcement of Peter and I's marriage to the public. King Marcus and Queen Evelyn had also arrived earlier in the day. I was forced to get ready with the rest of the Princesses and now I was getting my hair done by Rose. Shauna was annoying at the best of times, her sister Lynn constantly brooding. They were all jealous, they could be me if they wanted. I do not. Rose fixed a beautiful diamond hair clasp in my tied up blonde hair. I could hear noises outside the room and could hear my brother's low voice speaking to Hector, Lynn and Shauna's brother. There was a quick knock and I knew it was time to enter the ball. I stood up, straightening the light blue dress in front of me, touching the ring as well. Caleb came in, quickly bowed before asking for Lynn's hand. She blushed slightly and took it and my brother led her out. Shauna pouted slightly as her elder brother took hers and led her out as well. I saw Peter standing slightly outside of the door, his eyes looking me over and I shifted uncomfortably. My movements made him look up and his eyes apologetic.

"Sorry, Princess, but you look beautiful," I blushed slightly and thanked him taking to the time to look at his outfit. It was fitted, and pure white. He now too wore a simple silver ring to match mine. I trailed my eyes back up to his and he smiled softly holding out his arm. I took it and we head down, following the other Princesses and Princes down into the ball. I sat beside my Prince and Prince Hector as we ate and sipped at soup. The night dragged on, with Hector asking polite things about the wedding, which I did not want to speak about. Finally my father stood in front, the entire crowd going silent. I took that chance to look behind me and into the room. There were hundreds of people there but it did not take me long to find the bright red dress near the back of the room. I could see Susan smiling sitting to her brother who was invited to attend the ball between guard duties. They did not see me but I scanned my eyes back there was a guard in the South corner looking at me. His outfit was the dark green of Greenleaf, his eyes tough. I looked away quickly suppressing a shiver. Thanking people for attending and for their hard work in the city.

"The main matter of business is announcing the marriage of my daughter, Princess Beatrice and Prince Peter of Greenleaf. We would like to wish them good fortune and happiness in their endeavors," Peter pulled me up turning to wave and smile at the crowd as they clapped for us. Everyone was so happy, Peter and my father included. I could feel my brother's eyes on me and I forced a smile out. That seemed to please everyone and I was allowed to sit down once more. I knew we would obligated to dance, all of the royals were. Peter took my hand, as Caleb took Lynn's and Hector his sister's. We stood on the floor, Peter's hand went softly around my waist and the other clasping my hand as we stepped to the music. The Prince's hands on me and mine on his. All of it made my heart pound I did not want this. This was only a dance, nothing compared to marriage, sexual relations, a family. My heart pounded loudly that I swore he could hear it. He looked down on me, his golden eyes worried.

"Are you alright?" He whispered leaning forward like he speaking about something. I took a breath in of his strong scent and shook my head softly.

"Can I be excused to the bathroom?" I asked him and he nodded unraveling his hands for me and watched me briskly walk off, leaving him alone in the dance floor. I went to a nearby mirror outside of the ballroom taking long breaths as I glanced at my wide eyes. I did not want this. I took large breaths calming myself and I saw someone step out of the room behind me, I turned around to see Robert standing by the door. He gave me a half smile but it looked more like a grimace when he saw my stricken face. "I do not want to," I whispered softly and my guard, my friend, only nodded in acknowledgement. I wiped my eyes willing the tears away.

"I am sorry Princess, it will get better," He spoke lowly and I nodded despite knowing it would not get better. I would move to Greenleaf, the small coal and timber city and expected to marry him and have intercourse and carry children. I was only sixteen and I did not want that life. I could hear the music, the dancing and the laughing people. I was expected back in there. I took a deep breath and Robert did it with me.

"Duty, Robert, duty is the end of love," I quoted to him and he gave a sad smile and opened the door for me, letting me slip back in. I looked around seeing Peter smiling softly with Shauna as he spun her around the dance floor. Hector was dancing with some noble girl and Caleb… I did a double take… my brother was dancing with a girl in a bright red dress and when she turned around it was Susan. Robert hid his shock as I looked back at him with wide eyes. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, Caleb was smiling as he spoke and Susan had a red face as she blushed about something he said. He knew that was Susan Black, Robert's younger sister, I was certain. And yet there they were, hands and bodies close smiling and laughing. I looked to my guard who did not seemed overly pleased at the display. Peter caught my eye and gave a soft smile, excusing himself from Shauna who gave a irritated look to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked for the second time tonight placing a hand on my lower back gently. I looked up at him, faked a smile and a nod. He took my hand and I glanced back at Robert who gave me an encouraging look but I could see him glimpse back at his sister and my brother. Peter led me to the dance floor putting his hand lightly on my hip and our hands intertwined as we danced slowly to the music. We were not in tune, or at least I assumed we were not as I could not even hear the music I was concentrating on the feeling of Peter's hand on me. I could see my father watching a somber look in his eye and I leaned into Peter completely letting our bodies flush up against each other. We were no longer truly dancing as he held me to close to him but our feet were still moving in a tradition dance steps. Both his arms were wrapped around my waist and he leaned down, his lips near my ear. "Is this alright, my princess?" He asked and I nodded slightly.

"Call me Beatrice," I reminded him softly and I swear I could feel his smile despite not seeing him nor were his lips on me. I scanned the crowd as we turned to the music, I could see the pleased expression on my father's face, the smug look on Peter's father. There were other faces but the one that I noticed was that same guard who looked at me with a dark expression. I did not know who he was, but I did not like him. Peter and I danced like that, close and intimate for long minutes and no one dared disturb us. But when we broke off from the dance floor and took a seat on a table next to each other people came up to us congratulating us on the engagement. He was ever charming, smiling and thanking them for their well wishes. He would occasionally squeeze my hand under the table and I would smile and say similar things. The work was tedious and I eventually just wanted them all to be quiet. When Peter squeezed my hand again I struggled to put in enough effort and came out with. "Yes, I am delighted," Finished with a bored tone of voice, the person I was speaking to did not seem to notice but when they walked away Peter turned to me. I could see the disappointed look on his face, his lips downturned slightly. It was not a nice look on him; he was always so kind and personable.

"Let's go outside," He suggested softly taking my hand. We weaved through the crowd and he opened a glass door for me to the gardens outside.

He closed the door slowly behind me and words were already tumbling out my mouth. "I am sorry, I really am trying..." He cut me off with a wave of forgiveness.

"I am not angry. You are trying," He spoke softly over the sound of the tress rustling. I walked over looking into the fountain, Cupid's fountain. I almost laughed with the irony of the situation. I stared down at the moving water, my reflection rippling and breaking with the flowing liquid. "What do you wish for?" He asked cryptically and I realized he meant what did I wish for in wishing fountains. I looked at the water, feeling him standing close behind me.

"I do not wish for anything," I admitted softly, but sometimes I found myself wishing I was not who I was. It was incredibly selfish, there were people dying of hunger or spending hours farming and I wished I did not live so comfortably. Peter just hummed a response behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my back up against his chest. His large frame in a strange way was consolidating to me.

"I am sorry," He apologized, but I did not know what the apology was for. We stood there and I let him. If it gave him some shred of comfort then I would let him touch me. We were to marry soon anyway. The breeze passed over us, chilling the warm air. After around a minute passed Peter sighed above me and I tilted my head back to look up at him. His eyes shifted down to meet mine, a serene expression on his face. He enjoyed this I could tell he truly liked me. My heart constricted, as I was not sure I could ever like him in that way. There was nothing wrong with him, I reminded myself, but alas I just did not care about him like that. His eyes searched mine and a saddened look came across his face. He disentangled his arms, releasing his grip on my body. His lips lightly touched my forehead before he pulled away. "I will leave you to your thoughts," He spoke finally, voice lower and rougher than before, like he was upset. I did not speak as he went back into the main room leaving me standing alone. I glanced inside; Caleb was standing off to the side still speaking with a large grin to Susan. I hoped he did not fall for her, she was no royal girl and he cared to remember that. I saw the invading eyes of the Greenleaf guard, I shivered slightly and I started into the garden, travelling away from the ball and the noise. Passing the daisies and the roses all I could think of was Peter and his pained gold orbs. What did he see in my dark eyes that made him upset? I knew what he saw, or more accurately what he did not see. I heard soft footsteps behind me and I sighed expecting Robert or Caleb but when I turned I was met with the figure of the daunting guard. I looked around rapidly realizing my mistake at leaving the ball.

"Who are you?" I asked him and his expression did not change, dark and unwavering. He had dark skin, the colour of ebony.

"That does not matter Princess, I am here for you," Fear pulsed through me at his words and he took a step towards me but I only took another back.

"What do you want? Your Prince will here about this," I reminded him, even now I wished Peter were here at least, or Robert. Where was my guard? The man only looked back a small smile on his lips; it in no way eased my terror.

"He is not my Prince," I did not have time to even let out a gasp as he lunged towards me placing a cloth over my mouth. I breathed in a strange smell and immediately felt my head spinning. The ground seemed to me spinning towards me but darkness came first.

I awoke with a gasp looking around wildly. The memory of the strange guard struck me with a force as my eyes tried to adjust to the low light in the room around me. There was one candle on a table near what looked like a door. There were no windows in the room. Where was I? I was lying on a bed and it clearly was not mine. It was a cheap creaking bed. There was a table where the lamp stood on and a chair under the table. There room was stone and cold. I got up noting and walked towards the candle. I could then see my dirty, dusty dress. There were a few sticks and leaves in it as well. I could not remember how those got there but it had something to do with where I was. I tried to pull or push the door open but it did not move. It was clearly latched closed from the outside. My fright heightened with each passing moment. I hit my fist on the door a few times out of frustration. Who was that man and why was I here? The door began to creak and I jumped backwards as the strange dark man appeared in the doorway. I shuffled backwards away from him falling into the bed behind me with a quiet cry of shock. The man's eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as he stared at me. Despite my fear I tried to speak, "Where am I?" I asked firstly.

"It does not matter," He said simply taking a few steps into the room. I could not move away from him anymore and just had to watch him come closer to me my body tense with fear.

"Why am I here?" I breathed out next and his jaw shifted slightly before he spoke.

"My companions and I wish to get something from the Prince," He spoke lowly and I looked back confused. Why did they want from my brother?

"What did my brother do?" I asked puzzled, the man only shook his head softly with a sad smile.

"It is not your brother I am talking about, princess," He spoke and I knew he meant Peter then. What did Peter do? Only then I realized he had something in his hand, he placed the bottle on the table turning around and exiting the door without another word. I left out a breath once he had gone. What were they going to do to me? Thoughts fired through my head like fireworks. I stood walking towards the table and the bottle, unscrewing the cap and smelling the contents. There was no odour and I went to take a sip praying it was just water. It tasted just like water and I gulped it down thirstily. I had no idea how long I had been unconscious but I was incredibly thirsty. I remembered the words Robert spoke that day in the castle grounds. Bandits had plagued Greenleaf; perhaps these were the same ones. I sat back on the bed once I had drunk the bottle empty. I pulled my knees up hugging them waiting for someone to come for me. No one did. I had no sense of time, no sun or moon to help me but it felt like a day, hours, I could not be sure. Hunger pains shot through my body and soon sleep claimed me again. When I awoke there was another bottle on the table and food. It was a loaf of bread and some cheese when I ate readily. If they were going to kill me they would not do it through poison I was sure. After I was done eating I pressed my ear to the door, trying to hear anything. I heard voices, far and muffled but they seemed to get closer until I made out their words.

"… family will pay, they think they can just rid of us. We will get land, riches, whatever we want if we trade the girl for that," I could a hear a low voice speak, it was the same man who took me. I concentrated closer as I heard a voice speak back.

"We could just kill her, sent her head to them on a plate. That will teach them to disrespect us," An unsettling voice spoke back. I held back my gasp hoping they would not hear me.

"She is not them, she has no part in this," The first man told the second and I realized he was protecting me.

"They are all one Max, she is just another princess," The door began to open and I cried it as smashed painfully into my knee. A hand grabbed mine before I fell backwards, and I looked up to see a different man, not the dark skinned one from the other day. This man was blond with piercing dark eyes. He pulled me up into him and I struggled against his bruising grip. "Someone was eavesdropping, weren't you?" His other hand went to my face, gripping my jaw painfully as I thrashed in his arms. His hand wrapped around my neck then pressing agonizingly hard, cutting off my air. Soon my struggling slowed as my body began to stop responding to my panic. Suddenly the hand released and my entire body collapsed into his arms as he held me up. Tears were in my eyes as my neck throbbed. I whimpered in agony. "Next time don't struggle," He warned me looking down at me, I looked at his serious expression and nodded in agreement. I could fell the tears fall down my cheeks and his hand went to my face, I flinched away from his touch closing my eyes. When his hand touched my hot cheek it was no longer rough but light as he brushed away the droplets of tears. "Max here, didn't tell me you were so pretty," He commented and I tensed in dread. I had read all the stories of bandits and what they did to helpless women. My eyes fluttered open when his hand stilled on my cheek and I looked up. His brown eyes were staring down at me. He released me then pushing me back roughly so I fell onto the bed. I could see the man, Max, behind him. His eyes were troubled as he looked at me. My crying had not stopped and tears were flowing down my cheek with silent sobs.

The other man started towards me and Max spoke up. "Leave her alone Eric, she hasn't done anything to you," He glared back at his companion.

"Don't tell me what to do," Eric growled lowly and the dark man only nodded silently. The blond took my arm and this time I did not pull away. I knew what he wanted as soon as I noticed I still had it, the ring. He pulled the ring off my finger and tossed it to Max who caught it smoothly. "For your troubles, spend it wisely," They both began to walk away again but I could not help but call out hoarsely.

"Why am I here?" I croaked, my throat throbbing in pain. Eric only smirked knowingly back at me. He was happy that he caused me pain, he was sadist.

"You heard us speaking, princess, take a guess," He spoke before shutting and latching the door behind him. I curled up on the bed, touching a hand to the puffy skin on my neck before crying and sobbing into the blanket. I cried until my tears ran dry, fear constantly plaguing me. Every knock or sound from above me had me cowering away scared the blond who return to hurt me. I counted the meals they brought me, the only sense of time I had. I had eight meals already but I was not sure if that meant eight days, or four, or less. My clothes were disgusting and I thanked the gods there was a tiny bathroom in the back to relieve myself in. A bang woke me up, I did not remember going to sleep. I sat up hugging my knees as the door opened. It revealed the dark skinned man and not Eric and I was slightly relieved. His darks eyes noticed me as he took the empty bottle and replaced it with another.

"When can I go home?" I croaked out, my voice sore from not being used or crying. Max looked at me his eyes flickered with emotions. He walked over to me and I flinched at he held out the bottle to me which I took from his hands lightly. I was curled up small as I drank. "Please," I begged softly and Max gave in.

"I am not sure Princess, it is not my decision" He reminded me and now I knew who was in charge, Eric. He was the one who wanted me dead. He was looked down at me, his dark eyes sympathetic at my fear and pain. All I thought about in these long hours was going home. To my brother and Rockton. I promised myself that if I made it home I would marry Peter with no complaints he was far better than this fate.

"How long have I been here?" I asked pushing my luck. I needed some sense of time I was going crazy alone here. Before he could answer there was footsteps coming downstairs. They were heavy and uneven steps and when Eric appeared at the door I tensed up. His eyes were red and walking awkwardly. He was drunk, I could tell that much. Max was still standing above me and looked oddly at his boss.

"What are you doing here Max?" Eric slurred as Max stood between me and the other man. My heart was pounding these men were dangerous let alone when drunk. Eric made his way over to the other man staring him down. I could see Max swallow before looking at me, his eyes wide. My heart rate peaked fearful of what was going to happen between then. "Come here princess," The blond beckoned to me but I did not move. His face morphed into anger, as he spoke again, "I won't say it again,"

"You are drunk, leave the girl alone," The dark skinned man spoke temperately easing the tension in the air. Eric shoved the man away and Max did not fight his boss as he left the room. The dark-skinned man only took one last look at me before walking out of the room and back up the stairs. I was not worth a fight between them. Eric grabbed my wrist pulling me up into him, I struggled slightly against him but quickly remembered the way he hurt me before. I turned my face away as he pressed his palm against my left cheek, my eyes squeezing shut. His grip on my wrist was bruising and painful. I whimpered slightly in pain and terror. I did not want his hands on me; I did not want him to hurt me.

"Does that hurt little princess? Trust me I can hurt you way more," He growled lowly into my ear and I shivered at his dark words. I could smell the liquor on his breath. His hands pushed me backwards into the wall behind me, tears sprung to my eyes. His hands were on my skin, caressing me. Then I felt his hands on my breasts through my dress and a sob escaped my lips.

I cried softly, "Please… do not touch me." My voice barely above a whisper and Eric just chuckled dreadfully.

"Why shouldn't I? You are so beautiful," He whispered into my ear, his lips touching my skin. I heard a tear and Eric had ripped the top of my dirty dress. I cried as he touched me, his hand on my bare breast. He was violating me, in the worst possible way. I just wanted my brother, Robert, or Peter, someone to save me from this hell. There was a loud bang from above us and Eric pulled away from me suddenly. There was yelling, shouting from above and the man cursed. Without even a glance at me he ran out of the room, clearly sobered up. I continued crying, pulling my dress up to cover my dignity. I sat on the bed crying, loud now that he was gone. Would he come back and rape me? I did not know.


	3. Chapter 3

I had only just noticed that the shouting and banging had not stopped. I listened closer someone was fighting upstairs. I cowered in the bed, fearful of who would come down those stairs. I could hear what sounded like people falling, and yelling commands. Who was attacking the building? I waited as the sounds began to lessen. Rapid footsteps came down the stairs and others followed. Eric ran into the room, his face bloodied and in his hand was a knife. He came to move and I tried to get away from him but was not fast enough, he pulled me up in front of him the knife digging into the flesh of my arm. I whimpered, tears still filling my eyes. There were two men at the doorway, and neither was Max nor someone I knew. They were also wearing common clothes, likely bandits as well. "Stop, or I kill her," Eric growled and it seemed the room went quiet. The two men looked at each other, confusion in their face. I do not think they knew who I was. One was a tall and broad man, with striking blue eyes and short brown hair. He was holding a sword in one hand and a knife tucked into his belt. His face was cut and clothes torn. The man next to him was shorter and had darker skin. The second man was much younger, and looked almost my age.

"Eric, let the girl go," The man with blue eyes growled lowly, his arm poised with a gun in hand. His accent was not like the other bandits it was cleaner and clearer. He was clearly from one of the cities. Why did he care if I died if they did not know who I was? Blood was pouring down my arm as the sharp edge dug into my skin. I looked fearfully between the men, I did not know who would be worse.

"Kill her, Four. That's the way you'll get revenge. Precious Edward, that's why you are here right?" Four? Was that the blue eyed man's name. I was caught between brotherhood fights despite none of it being able me. The blue eyes were trained on me, softening when he met my dark eyes. I could see the way he was standing even in combat he was standing straight and proper. He was no common bandit. His partner next to him was low and slouched, his combat position sloppy. "Do it," Eric growled manically. The knife digging into my arm was gone and instead pressing against my stomach, not breaking the skin as far as I could tell. Four, I guess that was his name, gave me a slight nod. My heart pounded and Eric pulled his hand back like he was going to stab me in the stomach but began to fall. I could see the knife in his chest as his hand pressed the knife into my thigh instead. I cried out in pain and strong arms grabbed me before I hit the hard stone floor. I could see the dark skinned man jumping on Eric, ensuring he was dead. "Uriah, run ahead. Tell Zeke to hold off for a few minutes," The low voice spoke behind me, the boy turned looking at me. I could feel the blood rushing from my face, feeling my head spin from the pain. I could hear myself crying but that felt distant.

"What about her?" Uriah asked Four. I was talking large breaths from the pain.

"She comes with us," He spoke finally and the other boy ran back up the stairs, calling to whoever Zeke was. His hands linked under my shoulders and pulled me up onto the bed. His blue eyes looked down worriedly at me. His hands ripped away at the bloodied fabric of the dress, pressing his hand the gaping flesh of my leg. At least Eric had pulled the knife free and had not left it in my thigh. I whimpered in pain as he wrapped the fabric tightly against the wound. "I know, I know… I apologize, this will have to do until we get out of here," There were more noises from upstairs and Four swore under his breath. He pulled me up, supporting my weight with his shoulder. He was practically carrying me as we went up the stairs. "Stay with me… come on, stay awake..." Four was speaking; darkness was wading in and out in my vision. A thought entered my mind that I should tell him my name but the only thing that came out of my mouth was the ending syllable.

"…trice," I groaned and that was the last thing I remembered. I felt jolting and what felt like running and my eyes opened to see a forest, the sun low in the sky. I groaned in pain as the movement made stabbing go through my leg. The movement slowed and I released I was being carried. My eyes sprung open and saw Four above me holding me tight to his body. I struggled in his grip, despite him helping me that did not mean he was good. Him and his men could just want me to rape me or sell me off.

"It is alright… shhh," He spoke softly, slowing down and placing me on a boulder in a sitting position. "Zeke! Uriah! We are stopping now," He commanded briskly and I saw the two men appear from in front of us. Zeke looked identical to Uriah, he looked like an older brother or cousin. Zeke had hair while Uriah was shaved. "Go find firewood," He told the two of them; it was clear who was in charge. They both dropped their bags near the boulder before taking off into the forest. Four looked me over and must have settled on my wide eyes. He sighed softly, "I am not going to hurt you. Tris, is that your name? You said it awhile back," I only looked back at him. I could not tell them I was princess; they might hurt me, or trying to ransom me off. If they did not know I was going to keep it that way so I nodded at the question.

"Are you bandits?" I asked softly and Four's, face softened at the obvious question. He nodded slightly, his hands went back to my thigh and I flinched making him slow his movements.

"I need to change the bandages and you need some new clothes," He said quietly and I noticed then my dress was barely being held up anymore. It was so torn and dirty that you could not tell it was of royal manufacturing.

"Four there's a river off to the east!" A voice called back to him. Four looked into the forest before back at me.

"We can go over there and get cleaned up. We have some clean clothes for us which you can have," He told me simply as he grabbed a pack over his back and held his hand out for me. I looked up at him, his soft blue eyes. I took his hand and he pulled me up, pulling my arm over shoulder to help me walk to the right. "Where are you from? You are clearly from one of the cities," He noted then, only if he had an idea.

"Rockton," I spoke back softly, thinking about my home. We walked until we got to the riverside, where he placed me on dry ground.

"We will try and get you home," He promised softly. He began grabbing things out of his bag, handing me a large shirt and pants. They were clearly what bandits wore and would be far too large but it would still be better than this broken dress. He went over to the water, washing his face and changing his bloodied shirt, washing it in the river. While his back was turned I slipped the dark shirt over my head and pulled my torn dress down. I pulled the pants under the dress before discarding the disgusting dress. I had to tie the pants to even keep them up, rolling up the pant legs to keep them from the floor. I tied the bottom of the shirt as well. Four was filling two bottles with water as I hobbled my way over to a large rock near the water. He looked back at me as I attempted to wash my arms and lower legs. I looked at the deep gash in my lower arm that stung as I tried to clean the dirt off it. I washed my face as well. It was not ideal but it was better than how I felt before. When I was done Four passed me a bottle with a slight smile. I drank readily from it before filling it up again. It was dark and he helped me walk back over to where the embers were burning. Four worked quietly, rolling up my pant legs to unravel the fabric, cleaning the wound with some water before ripping up some cloth he had in his bag and covering the red cut.

"Why did Eric have you?" Uriah asked quietly then, breaking the silence around us. Four looked at him from where he was finishing tying the bandage. He then when to my arm, wrapping the deep cut there as well.

"He kidnapped me, from Rockton," I said simply but it was clear Uriah and his brother wanted a better explanation than that. "I am from a noble family, I think he wanted to trade me for money," I lied quietly but he seemed to believe that.

"Zeke and I are brothers, we are from farmland outside Rockton," He spoke softly back. Four was done with the bandage and pulled the pant leg back over the wound. I looked to Four waiting for an introduction but he only trudged off into the forest without another word. It looked like he was going to wash his hands of the blood from my leg.

"He doesn't talk about where he is from, we have been together eight years and all we know is he's from Whiterun," Zeke spoke then, his voice low. I thought about the King and Queen of Whiterun, and their small city. The two young men were very relaxed, their legs drawn up and backs round as then huddled near the fire.

"What day is it?" I asked suddenly, realizing I had no idea how long was I gone from home for. Uriah looked at me sympathetically.

"The second day of March," He answered then and I sighed softly. I had been gone two weeks, I should have been married by now. "Were you meant to be somewhere?" He asked kindly and I laughed slightly. I could hear Four coming back from the river.

"At my own wedding," All three of them froze. I stared into the flames of the fire, avoiding their gazes. I saw Peter's golden eyes in the flames and I wondered how worried was he for me.

"You were meant to get married?" Uriah questioned again as Four sat back down on my left, warming his hands over the flames. His blue eyes flicked to mine as his head tilted slightly in question and I just nodded at all them, feeling my left hand were the ring should be. Zeke moved suddenly grabbing his bag and rummaging through it. He pulled something out and held it out making me suck in a breath. It was my ring. I leaned forward taking it from him and rolling it in my hand.

"Where did you find it?" I asked breathily amazed that I got it back. I squeezed it in my hand feeling the cold metal.

"It was on one of the men back at the building," It was with Max last time I remembered. They were all likely dead. I thanked Zeke quietly as I held the ring tightly between my fingers.

"It looks expensive," Uriah commented and I held it close to me, thinking of a way to explain that. Four's eyes were on mine narrowing slightly. "Who is your fiancé?" He questioned and these questions were getting too personal.

"Peter, another noble," I lied smoothly but Four's eyes did not leave mine. He looked suspicious but did not say anything else. I slipped the ring back onto my finger, letting the cool metal soothe me. I wondered if he was still in Rockton or was he back home. I wondered if he was out looking for me, how many guards did they send? The conversation stalled and instead we began eating the roasted rabbit. I was starving, they never gave me more than bread or cheese while I was there. I ate some pieces of meat savouring the flavour.

"Tomorrow we will follow the river North, then east the next day. It should be four days until we reach Rockton," Four spoke and I wondered how he knew the land as well to be able to estimate like that. "We will get you back to Peter," He promised quietly his blue eyes intense.

"He's a lucky man," Uriah spoke as Four and I turned to look at him. He bowed his head slightly with a small smile. "You're really pretty is all I meant," I blushed at his words and his brother hit him on the back of the head.

"Smooth," Zeke commented at his brother. Four's blue orbs were on me, looking at my face closely and I just continued to blush at the attention. I looked back at him when he would not look away. "Four that's a bit creepy," His eyes broke the gaze and looked away while clearing his throat.

"My apologies," He said briefly and that was another indication that he was not just a common bandit. Commoners and peasants would say something like _I am sorry_. The way Four spoke was formal. I was not the only one who was lying about where they were from. "You look familiar," He spoke looking back at my face before taking some meat from the rabbit. I tensed up but I was sure they would no recognize the Princess of Rockton, why would they?

"When did you leave Whiteturn?" I questioned him now and it was his turn to be uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat as he cut some meat off the rabbit.

"Several years back," He spoke roughly under his breath and I knew he was not going to say anymore. I left the conversation alone. I had so many other questions but I only dared ask one, too all of them. We sat in silence, none of us daring to break it. I decided to break it finally.

"Why were you at that building? Why did you kill those other bandits?" I asked softly, three sets of eyes shot to mine and I flinched away from their gazes. They were still killers I reminded myself, not friends. I just needed to get home. They all looked at each other, Zeke and Uriah's eyes going to Four. "Eric spoke when he… he said Edward," Four's hand clenched around the knife handle he was holding. His knuckles went white around the handle of the knife. I looked at him warily as the tension in his lower arm grew. Four moved and I flinched away, afraid of the knife he had in his hand. He looked at me, the tension dropping as he saw the look in my eye. He put the knife down on the stone, opening his hands to show he was not going to hurt me.

"Did Eric hurt you?" He asked quietly, changing the topic. I just looked back tilting my head he saw Eric hurt me. Four sighed softly as he struggle to speak again. "I mean more than when we were there?" His voice was quiet and the other young men were looking at me. I shifted awkwardly, thinking about the way his hands were on me. I shuddered slightly glad he was dead. _Trust me I can hurt you_. "Tris?" Four called to me breaking the feeling of Eric on me. I looked to him, his blue eyes sad. I wrapped my own arms around my body.

"Yes, he did," I spoke softly it was like the entire forest quieted around us. I rubbed my own shoulders squeezing myself. Four looked at the two men behind him, with a silent glance they both got up and disappeared into the darkness. I was not sure how they could see where they were going, nor where they were going. When they moved out of earshot Four moved closer to me, I shifted awkwardly, afraid.

"Tris," He spoke and I looked at him. His blue eyes were soft and patient. I knew he was waiting for me to say something but I did not know what to say. "Did Eric rape you?" He asked then and I cringed at the words. Thank the gods for something that was that Eric did not.

I shook my head at the bandit. "No, he just touched me," Eric's hand on my breast flashed through my mind. Four looked understandingly, his face neutral. I twirled the ring around my finger, thinking of my want to be home again. His eyes flicked down to the ring, an expression on his face that I could not place.

"My apologies," He said simply. I let the phrase hang in the air, the phrase that made me know he was not who he said he was.

"I know you are not a commoner," I spoke quickly then, his eyes were sharp then, warning. He was warning me with his eyes not to say anymore. He sighed instead, squeezing his hands together.

"I know you are not a noble girl," He said back and I looked back at him. Our eyes locked in mutual lies. I felt the air flex and break between us as we stared at one another, neither wanting the either to reveal our lies. "Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly and I shook my head. I did not, but I did know he was not who he said he was.

"Do you know who I am?" I repeated the question back and he shook his head but his eyes searched my face like he should know. The silence hung between us like a locked secret, that each of us held. I twirled the ring around my finger, touching the white diamond. Four's eyes jumped down to my hands before back up again.

"What is he like?" Four asked and despite the ambiguous question I knew what he meat. The gold eyes were in my mind, the soft hands and timid touches. The dance in the ball, that seemed so horrible at the time was like heaven compared to what Eric had done to me. I would be back there in an instant if I could. That was another man that I stood in a lie with, only then we were telling the same lie.

"He is quiet and kind. I have seen no vices about him," I admitted to the bandit but my tone was not one of love and I think the blue eyed man noticed. Zeke and Uriah returned then, a fowl in hand. They began to cut off the feathers and skin it as Four broke away from me, our moment broken. He gave me a final look and I knew what it meant. If I kept his secret he would keep mine. I gave a soft yawn as Zeke stuck the bird on a branch and put it over the fire.

"You should sleep Tris, we will keep watch," Uriah spoke then, and I went to protest but then noticed how tired I was. I yawned again covering my mouth as I nodded. Zeke tossed me a fur blanket, I wondered if the even had enough for all of us. I lied down on blanket and pulled the rest of it over me.

"Sleep tight," I heard Four whisper and I thanked him quietly. I was thinking him for saving me, for being kind to me, and for keeping my secret just as I would keep his. I awoke to rustling and I sat up quickly only to see Four emerging from the woods with three birds in hand. He pressed a finger to his lips and I looked around to see Zeke and Uriah curled up sleeping. I looked around to see dawn breaking along the horizon it was early that was sure. Four settled down near me plucking the feathers off one of the birds. I took one body in my hands, watching his moments and began to copy it. Soon we had all the birds defeathered, he skinned them before restarting the fire and beginning to cook them. I looked at my hands that we covered with feathers and blood. Four looked at me and gestured towards the river, holding his hand out. I still could not put all my weight on my injured and took his hand. He supported my weight as I limped out towards the river. He helped me down when we got there. I scrubbed at my hands in the river thinking of familiar gold eyes. "Last night, when you spoke about him… do you love him?" Four asked almost like we were both thinking of him at the same time. I looked up into the blue eyes with emotions in my eyes that even I could not even name. I went back to scrubbing my hands cleaning up to the bandage on my arm.

"I do not want to talk about it," I said finally and the man listened to me. I washed my face in the cool water, washing out my mouth. Four left as I relieved myself in the river and he later did the same. It was comfortable silence but nonetheless the empty questions hung in the air. When we got back to the fire together I found Zeke and Uriah already packing the fur away. We ate the birds while the men spoke about the best route to take to Rockton. There were going to bring me all the way home and I did not even offer them anything in return. There was no promise of money or riches at the end, at least not they knew of. We took off less than an hour later, this time it was Uriah holding my body as Four went forward and scouted. Uriah asked me polite question about my family, which I told him I had a brother. I described Caleb, without the Prince part of course. The conversation was light and he made me giggle at things he had seen and done. Him and Zeke had gotten into a lot of trouble as young boys. I never asked why he left the farmlands in Rockton; I was guessing it was not a kind story. We walked, following the river upwards. We crossed the river when the terrain became too rocky. My leg throbbed by midday and was extremely painful after that. At one point Zeke began helping me walk but I felt my energy drained. Four appeared in front of us, he was ahead most of the day, watching for other bandits and scoping the land. He took one look at my face and order both of the men to stop. Zeke placed me on a nearby log and I relaxed with my back against it my struggling breath rough. Four's light hands were on my thigh again as he expertly unraveled the bandage. He prodded at the burning skin around the wound.

"This is not good," He commented blankly and I knew the cut was festering. That was why I felt so faint and weak. Four deeply cleaned it, soothing me as I cried and whimpered in pain. Zeke and Uriah went away to grab water off to the left. The pain was intense but I knew we were not done moving for the day, I was slowing everyone down.

"I can keep walking," I assured all of them when they were speaking quickly about what to do, thinking I could not hear. "I want to go home," I reminded them when they mentioned that there was no rush. Four looked at his companions and they just shrugged. He came back over to me, kneeling in front of me and looking at my pale face and shot eyes.

"You can not keep walking," He spoke softly and I shook my head in denial. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up but I only managed to collapse into his arms. Four held me up, propping me against his strong frame. He looked down at me, my desperate eyes to get home as soon as possible. He nodded almost to himself and wrapped an arm around me another under my knees. He picked me up in a single fluid motion.

"You can not carry me all the way, I am too heavy," I protested with a whisper, as all three of them beginning to walk. Zeke was now the scout and Uriah trailing behind us taking up the rear. Four only chuckled softly; I could feel the rumble deep in his chest. His muscles flexing under my body as he held me to him, his walking movements soothing me.

"You are tiny Tris, you barely weigh anything," He commented quietly and I was too tired to protest anymore, his arms around me comforting. I was dozing in and out of consciousness. I was not sure for how long or how far he carried me for. I had flashed of dreams as we walked, images of Eric and Max, that night at the ball. Fear pulsing though my body as the images passed. "Tris, are you alright?" A clear voice broke through the images and I was met with blue eyes. I blinked awake realizing it appeared to be late afternoon, the sun lowering in the sky. "You kept whispering Robert…whose Robert?" He asked softly and I thought of the kind man who I always associated with safety. He was always my protector, for as long as I could remember.

"A guard in Rockton," I said vaguely willing my eyes to stay open but they kept fluttering close. Four did not push the question anymore of who he was; it was hard to explain who he was without giving away who I was. I knew Robert who would be distraught at my disappearance; I hoped he was not dismissed from the guard and that he would be waiting for me when I got home. We would travel to Greenleaf together; I would pay for a house for his mother and sister. Everything would be worth it, everyone would be happy. Four hummed, I could feel it and I realized I was saying that aloud. E _veryone will be happy._ I wanted to be home then, with Rose and Caleb and my father. Even my father would be so bare-able after what I had gone through. Then next I arose clearly it was morning again and I was disorientated. Arms were around me and I realized it was Four. I remembered then, I was so delirious and confused. When Four put me down, wrapping a blanket around me I pulled him back to me, asking him so softly if he would stay with me. He assured me I would be safe but I would not let him leave. He was forced to hold me as I drifted to sleep. I felt my leg falling asleep and I shifted in my sleep. Four murmured in a light tone, his hands around me. I thought about what my father would think, me sleeping with bandits. "Four," I gently awoke him. His blue eyes fluttered open and he only then seemed to notice how we were sleeping. He pulled away from me apologizing quickly but I just laughed softly, seeing Zeke watching us quietly as he roasted what looked like a salmon. "I just need to relieve myself," I spoke but Four was still blushing from how he had held me. It was endearing how embarrassed he was. He helped me get up, his hands even more timid that usual. I relieved myself in the woods and he helped me back passing me a bottle to sip at. After we ate and before we packed up Four went to the river, giving me a new shirt and washing the one him and I wore. He came back to the camp without a shirt on and I saw the muscles I felt yesterday. Only that was not what severely caught my attention. Spread across his back was horrific scars that cut into the muscle of his back. They were some incredibly deep and others discolouration. The amount of damage his skin had been through was horrifying. It must have been incredibly painful.

"He didn't get those being a bandit," Zeke commented as he helped me up. Four was scouting again today, Uriah taking up the rear. I looked a the dark-skinned young man and he pursed his lips quietly like he was deciding what to say. "He never says but those are from when he lived within the city, not from fights outside," I wondered what the man had gone through, the pain of it all. Why did he leave Whiterun, he must have been some sort of nobility there. The mystery arose around who Four was and what happened. "Would your fiancé be out looking for you?" I thought about what I knew of the Prince, his quiet but determined personality.

"He would try yes," I spoke and I knew he would have. He likely would have insisted on going out himself and it would have been our father's to stop him. Robert would be out, riding around the nearby lands on horse back. My brother would be ordered guards, frustrated when they came back empty handed, I could see it all in my mind. "You will get hefty riches if you return me," I admitted to Zeke and he only laughed.

"We aren't doing this for the money my lady," He joked and I just nodded slightly. I knew they were not or they would have asked about the money the first day but they did not. "Four won't enter the city, he may not get his riches," I furrowed my eyebrows together at that.

"What do you mean? He does not enter cities?" Zeke shook his head, and I could just see Four's frame between the trees ahead of us.

"We stop in small towns, pay to sleep in motels and for some cooked food. But every night we spend in one settlement he gets more and more antsy. He has never entered castle walls since he left Whiterun all those years ago," The man told me softly and I wondered who he was hiding from.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are nearing the city," Uriah did not need to tell me; I could see it in the distance. The navy and white flag was flying high over the city. I could see my home. The sky was already dark, my leg throbbing. I could put weight on it now, tomorrow I hoped I could walk by myself but I was not sure. Four gestured for me to sit down as Zeke started the fire. He took my hand in his and gently unraveled the dirtied bandage on my arm, cleaning the cut.

"I do not think it need to be bandaged again," Four told me softly and I agreed with him. It was going to scar, I could just tell. It would be a constantly reminder of what happened here. Meat was being roasted and the smell wafted the air. I was so close to home; I looked in the direction of the castle. I could practically see my brother's dark eyes, my father's face. I was ready to be home, to my duty as princess. Then I looked to Four and my face fell. I would leave them all behind, Four would not come into the city. How could I ever repay him for what he has done for me? "You are almost home," He spoke wistfully as he too looked at the castle in the distance.

"I can not wait, my brother will be ecstatic," Was what came out of my mouth, Four looked at me strangely. I stuttered over my words as I tried to make up for my slip. "My fiancé too, he will be so delighted," Four continued looking at me and I knew he was going to ask again.

"Do you love him?" I sighed twirling the ring in my hand. The golden eyes, light touch, smiling face. I did not. How would I explain this to him?

"No," I replied firmly and Four's eyes widened at my honesty. I thought of the man that I was asked to marry for my city, for my father.

"Then why are you marrying him?"

"I have to," Four looked at me strangely, like he understood the feeling. How could he? He did not have a father that was King of Rockton who married his daughter to another Prince. Four's hand ghosting mine then and I looked at his gentle expression as he looked at the diamonds.

"It is a beautiful ring," He commented and I only nodded. The ring's expense did not signify our love. Our love was not that expensive, and clearly I could be bought. "A man who gave you that must love you," My heart constricted because I knew it was likely true. I had seen the way Peter looked at me, the way I did not look back.

I barely whispered, "Perhaps." I was distracted by Four's hand on mine. He interlocked his fingers with mine giving my hand a squeeze. His light caressing was distracting me from thoughts of Peter's love. I looked up into the blue eyes, only noticed then that Zeke and Uriah was both sitting facing the fire, away from us. I leaned forward feeling Four's breath on my face, the heat radiated. I felt my face flush but I kept the close proximity.

"Tris," He whispered his eyes fluttering shut and I did what I should not have. I pressed my lips to his lightly, feeling the soft skin of his lips on mine. Our lips did not part, no tongue, it was simply just lips touching. But still Four pulled away from me, his dark blue eyes looking at me. I squeezed my eyes shut realizing what I did but only gold stared back at me. I shuddered, tears gathering behind my eyelids and when I opened them Four looked back worry filling his eyes. "Do not cry Tris, I beg you," He whispered a hand going to my cheek. I leaned into his touch and he looked back with a caring expression. His hand held my face, his fingers caressing the skin. I closed my eyes against relishing in the contact, the comfort that I never got at home.

"I want to go home. I told myself I would marry him, that it would all be alright. But still I do not want to," I cried softly my eyes still shut. Arms went around me tightly and I buried my head into his chest. I was trying to remember the last time I was hugged, and I think it was my mother.

"Does he hurt you?" Four whispered as he held me and I shook my head briskly. Peter would not lay a harmful hand on me, and that made it so much harder to understand why I did not like him. He was everything a princess would wish for. He was handsome and kind, caring and quiet. He was not a drunk, nor violent. "Do not marry him then," I looked up at his face as he held me close, his face was so sure of himself.

"I have to," I whimpered softly and his tightened around me. He held me for long minutes, letting me breath in his scent and the comfort. I did not care that his friends were watching, or that they could see the intimate moment between us. Nothing would ruin this moment. "Come into the city with me Four," I whispered finally, at least he would get paid for this. Peter would give him anything he wanted for bringing his princess home. The broad man's body stiffened under me and I knew he was going to refuse.

"I can not," Three words to display our situation. _I have to_ and _I can not_. It defined our situations clearly.

"Nothing will befall you, I swear to you," I promised him and he only stroked my hair gently. I knew I was being selfish, I did not want him to come just for the money. I wanted him to be near, so I could explain these emotions I felt for my saviour.

"You can not promise that," If only he knew how much I could promise him. He would not be harmed by my father's guards or the city guard, I promised that much. I would order them to care for the three men, ask for them to join the guard. They could be rich and comfortable within Rockton. Four broke his arms off me and we went to eat silently. The moment we had gone and never to return. I was going home, I reminded myself. He could not be on my mind when I did. It was Uriah's turn to stay guard in the night and I saw Four curling up under her fur, his muscular frame small. I looked at Uriah who was looking away into the forest, Zeke who was already drifting off. I savoured my leg and crawled over the other men, pressing myself into his back. I could see when his shirt was riding up, the scared visible. Four stirred but did not say anything. My fingers trailed the scars, running through the broken skin and unhealed damage. Four's body shuttered and I pulled my hand away, afraid I had hurt him. "That feels nice," He admitted softly, voice barely above the wind. I continued touching the scars, the story of something that had happened to this man. He rolled over then, on his back before facing me. His eyes were closed but he placed his forehead on mine. I stilled looking at his peaceful face. My arm went loosely around him as I held myself to him, perhaps the last night I would ever see him. The next morning everyone was quiet, the daunting nature that we would part as soon as we entered the city.

We took off in the morning and I walked alone, heavily limping. My leg was still in a multitude of pain but I could walk on it and I wanted to stand-alone. By mid day we neared the city walls and I could see the nerves pulsing through Four. It was fear that passed his face, fear at seeing the city and I wanted to know why. I could tell we were about to part as the three men slowed but the sound of galloping hooves stopped us. I could see the city guard circle us as Four, Zeke, and Uriah bore their swords. The guard did not seem to recognize me, with the way I was dressed and looked I was not surprised.

"Stop right there by the order of King Andrew and put down your weapons," The three men stood straight, staring down the guards knowing they could not fight them all. The circle of guards broke and a familiar face was there, upon his dark bay mount. He looked at me his eyes wide as he jumped off his horse.

"Robert," I breathed and I embraced him, I could feel the eyes of Four and the brothers on me but I did not care. Robert was taken back by my affection but I did not care, I was so glad to see him, his uniform clean and pristine.

"Princess," He breathed out as well, equally shocked that I was here. He pulled away from me looking from his city guard to the bandits being held. The guard's eyes were on Roberts, and his along with the three bandits were on me. He was waiting for my command on what to do with my three friends. Four looked at me an understanding look, he knew who I was now, and he could tell by the way the guard waited for my commanded. _Princess_ , he mouthed to me in question but I did not speak to him. Instead I turned to Robert as he wrapped his long dark cloak around my common clothes. "What do you command?" He asked.

"Seize them, bring them to my father," Four looked at me as I gave the command, betrayal along his face. Yet he still commanded the brother's to put their weapons, there would be no fighting. As guards roughly grabbed my three companions, I barked out another command. "Do not dare hurt them," I spoke a moment of warning and the guards nodded. Zeke and Uriah was still lost and confused on who I was but the blue eyes of betrayal were all I saw. Robert got back on his hand and held out his hand, I took it and swung onto his horse behind him. The men would walk back to the city, horses in hand. Robert and I sped back off to the city to tell my father of my safety.

"Prince Peter is still in the city, he will be delighted to see you safe," Robert spoke as we entered the city walls and walked up to the castle gates. I nodded into his back, holding myself onto the horse. I looked around at the cobblestone, the small cottages and castle walls. When we entered the city and dismounted only then did Robert notice my injuries. The long gash along my arms was still red but no longer fresh, my leg sore from the short ride. "Get cleaned up Princess, your father will see you after," Robert spoke and I knew my father would not be happy about that but I just nodded. As I headed into the castle and up the stairs Robert's voice stopped me again. "I am glad you are home my princess," I smiled.

"As am I," Robert's dark eyes held happiness as I disappeared. Rose gushed over me, helping me clean every inch of me, taking special care of the wounds. My dark men clothes were taken away replaced by a dark navy dress and a clean bandage finished with a poultice to stop the infection. My arm was left un-bandaged as it was healing quickly and was not festering. She brushed through my knotted hair, brushing out the debris and cleaning it. I was impatient to get downstairs to see my father and brother, and of course Peter. Once she was done I limped my way over to the stairs and I could already hear my father's booming voice.

"My daughter is home safe and no one has let me see her?" The king growled lowly and I could here Robert's reply that I was cleaning up and would be back soon. "Now, who are these three bandits and why are they in my castle?" He growled then and I limped my way down the stairs. I could see the three of them; Four's head was bowed to the ground as all three of them were kneeled. It was clear the guards had told them to stay like that.

"Father, I am here," I called out and his blue eyes jump to my, relief in them but worry as he noticed my uneven gate. I made it down the stairs and walked to him, wondering where my brother was.

"Beatrice, are you injured?" Zeke and Uriah looked shocked at my real name.

"I am alright now," I promised him and he held out his hand as I got close to him, squeezing it when I put my hand in his. That was the most comfort my father had given me since I was a child. "Please rise men," I told my three friends and they did but still Four did not look up.

"Who are these bandits Beatrice? What do you wish I do with them?" I looked to them, smiling slightly when they met my eyes, Four would not.

"Offer them whatever they please father. They saved me from a fate worse than death and brought me home, I will be ever grateful to them," I spoke strongly and Uriah's face relaxed like he thought I was going to do something bad to them.

"If this is true you stand before the King of Rockton and have saved my daughter. My attendants will give you houses and riches, anything you shall please that I may give you as a sign of gratitude for the Princess' safety," My father commanded but his eyes fell on Four. He was not looking at the King; which was a sign of disrespect, he must know this. I held my breath as my father barked out his next command. "Bandit, look up as the King addresses you," Four looked up then, his blue eyes wide. A breath left my father's mouth and I stood in shock watching the interaction.

"My apologies my King, but I am sure you are aware of why I might be reluctant," Four spoke out and you could tell he knew how to address royalty. My father looked to me and I only shrugged showing my ignorance.

"Tobias Eaton, your father has been looking for you for years," As the voice rang out my heart stopped, I knew who he was, why he was so familiar. He was King Marcus' missing heir, the small, timid boy I knew all those years ago. He was not just nobility like I thought but a Prince.

"I am aware, King Andrew," He replied simply and his companions were lost and confused but my father's next words curbed their puzzlement.

"Tom, send a raven to King Marcus. Tell him the Prince of Whiterun is in Rockton," I could see the emotions pass Four's, Tobias' eyes. This was why he was so afraid of coming into cities, he did not want to be recognized. He was a Prince, and just as I lied about being a Princess he lied as well. Our eyes locked in mutual lies as the door of the castle swung open revealing my brother and Peter. Both of their gazes loosened as they saw me. Both of them moved quickly but it was Peter who got to me first, his arms around me tightly. I was shocked at his bold contact in front of my father but I hugged him back seeing Tobias looking at us blankly. It was clear which man was my brother and which was my fiancé.

"You are hurt my princess," Peter breathed as his fingers trailed the large cut on my arm. I could see the expressions on his faces so genuine and full of adoration. His hand touched the ring he gave me, a small smile that I still had it. I was able to bring it back to him. "Who hurt you? Tell me princess and I will have their heads," Peter promised me firmly and I was shocked. He was so timid and quiet but here he was promoting violence. I shook my head softly. The men who hurt me were already dead.

"The three men already saw to that my prince, they are dead," I told him and only then the Prince seemed to notice the three bandits. He bowed his head in respect, his hand still holding mine.

"I will forever grateful for you three bringing my princess back to …" He trailed off like he was going to say something else but his eyes locked with Tobias'. His mouth hung open and I knew by the look on my travel companion's eyes that he recognized the prince as well. I realized they were both older than me and would have been old enough to remember each other from when they were younger. They likely met here in Rockton at some point over the years. "Prince Tobias…Where? How?" Peter asked in shock, his expression genuine like everything he did. Tobias shifted awkwardly from the attention, his hands clasped in front of his body. He bowed slightly to my fiancé, the gesture not foreign to him at all. This was how he was raised, I reminded myself. I realized I must not have been the only one who was told he was dead.

"Prince Peter, it has been a few years," Tobias said with a timid smile like he was trying to ease his own discomfort. Guards came forward like they were going to take Uriah and Zeke away, the two looked to their leader on what to do. "Go with the guards brothers, they will see you are taken care of," He told his friends blankly and they follow the Rockton guards out of the castle and likely to a big house to accommodate them.

"What about you Four… Tobias… Prince?" Uriah struggled with the title and Tobias' gave me a comforting smile but I could see the nervousness hidden behind his eyes.

"The prince will stay here in the castle until his father arrived from Whiterun. See he is dressed relative to his status. Thank you bandits, you are dismissed," My father spoke out again disappearing into the room behind him, likely dealing with the shock of the entire situation. Tom led Tobias away as his blue eyes locked on mine. My brother took my hand squeezing it, the happiness at my presence obvious.

"I am glad you are home sister," I wondered why he was not at the castle at the time of my arrival but I pushed the thoughts away as he took leave, leaving me with Peter. My prince was still holding my other hand, his long fingers touching my broken nails and slightly cut hands.

"How are you hurt Beatrice?" He spoke softly his quiet tone back as he rubbed the back of my hand. For some reason him being here and being home was just overwhelming. Everything that had happened over the past two weeks came crashing over me all the fear and pain. Quickly tears were in my eyes even though I tried to stop them. Peter looked worriedly down at me, likely not sure what to do.

"My thigh and my arm," I said noting the two wounds. Peter nodded softly but I did not think that was what he meant.

"I meant to ask if you are hurt in any other way," He spoke lowly and I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Even though I did not love Peter, not like I should, he was a friend to me over the years. So I cried before him, thinking about the way Eric touched me and made me feel. While I thought about it out in the wilderness with the other men I never had time to truly dwell on it. Now that I was safe all the terror came back. I was truly crying then so I pushed myself into Peter. He hesitated like he was unsure but then he wrapped his arms around me again, holding me. "It is alright, you are home," He reminded me quietly, trying to ease my tears.

I cried to him, "I was terrified, they held me captive for so long. I had no idea… I thought I was going to die." His hand was in my hair stroking it. I thought about the disgusting small room, with no sense of time. I thought I was in hell. "One of the men… he was intoxicated, he touched me. I could not do anything… I was…" Peter was hushing my increasingly hysterical voice. He was holding me close and I was safe.

"I apologize, that must have been so frightening," He spoke to me; even his voice was wavering with my words. I sobbed as he held me, thanking the gods that I was safe again. "You should rest," Peter spoke softly and I nodded, my sobbing subsided revealing how tired I was.

"Come with me," I whispered and his body tensed under me, I frowned slightly through my tears. Is this not what he wanted? He took my hand and led me up the stairs to my chambers. I lied on my bed, his hand firmly in mine. As I dozed off, finally comfortable, I felt him release my hand and kiss my forehead. I could tell I did not sleep very long as the sun was only just beginning to set when I stretched out my muscles. I looked over to see my brother sitting in the corner, a small smile as he saw me wake up. I frowned slightly and Caleb chuckled lowly.

"I am not Peter," He spoke smoothly as I sat up leaning against the bed as my leg pulled and pained.

"I am delighted to see you brother," I spoke to him his blonde hair messy. "I was not so delighted that you were not waiting for me when I got back," His face dropped at my ill-timed joke and it was clear he felt guilty about that.

"My apologies, I should have been," He spoke and I just waved him off. I was gone a long time, he was not going to sit around waiting for me. "We should head down for dinner, your… companion should be there as well. His father will arrive tomorrow," King Eaton. I thought about why Tobias might have run away…what happened in Whiterun? What about those scars I saw.

"Tobias," I tested the name on my lips and Caleb just nodded looking at me strangely. "What?" I asked him then and his shook his head.

"Only you would get saved by a bandit that was truly a Prince," My brother joked and I was equally amazed. The odds were phenomenal that Tobias was also a prince. My brother held out his hand, which I took. He helped me up and held my arm steady as I walked down the stairs. Tobias was at the table; the way he was dressed disorientated me. He looked incredibly uncomfortable dresses as a prince and not a bandit. When he heard my brother and I walk in he looked up, his blue eyes meeting mine. Caleb looked between us strangely as he pulled out my chair for and then went around to sit next to Tobias.

"Prince," I spoke, a little too roughly. Tobias narrowed his blue orbs at the greeting.

"Princess," He spoke back and the awkwardness grew. I let the silence hang, neither of us willing to speak freely in front of my brother.

"King Eaton will arrive in our city tomorrow, Prince Tobias," Caleb commented breaking the tension. Tobias' eyes jumped to my brothers, emotion passing through them. He only nodded at the other prince and I wanted to ask him what was wrong.

"I await his arrival," He replied quietly and I had never seen him so reserved. He reminded me of the young boy I used to know, not Four the bandit. They were two different people, I reasoned. Four was who he wished to be and Tobias was who he must be. Just like I did, Four had a duty to his people and his family. I needed to get him alone, to ask him what happened.

"I am filled with gratitude for what you did for my sister, I extend my thanks," Caleb spoke lowly to the bandit/prince who only looked at me in return.

"It was the correct thing to do. Eric and his men were terrible people and the world does not miss them," Tobias spoke lowly as his eyes looked at me. My brother could see the moment pass between us and I knew Tobias would see the question on my lips, Edward. Something had happened between the two group of bandits but they had never told me what. Who was Edward and why did Tobias never answer the questions. There was a lull in the conversation and Peter entered the room then his footfalls sure. He looked at me and I could something was wrong but I did not dare ask in front of the room.

"Prince Peter," Caleb greeted and the Prince sat in the empty seat next to me. Tobias looked, with dark eyes, between my fiancé and me. I touched Peter's hand under the table, giving him a worried look. He only gave me a forced smile. We ate in awkward silence no one willing to break it. Finally Peter did, addressing all of us.

"My parents are arriving from Greenleaf some time in the next few days," He spoke lowly, that would be the third King in my city. I looked at him strangely.

"Why are your parents coming?" I asked quietly as I put down my utensils on the bare plate, I was hungry. It was nice eating real food, a bit of a change from birds and rabbit. I looked to Tobias who was picking at his food, he looked uncomfortable and I could tell he did not want to be back in a castle. I think I heard Peter answer me but he spoke quickly and low that I missed his words. I asked him to repeat and he took a breath.

"They want us to get married, soon," I looked at him with wide eyes. I had been kidnapped and all his parents cared about was us getting married. I frowned slightly and could see Tobias clenching his hand around the fork he was holding. "I sent them a letter. I told them that you had gone through a lot and it was not a preferred time, but they did not listen," Peter trailed off but I only took a short breath and smiled slightly taking his hand on the table and squeezing.

"If they want us to get married then we can get married," I spoke softly and this time it was Peter's turn to frown slightly. I did not understand his reaction; I thought he wanted to get married. Tobias' fork dropped onto the plate and I looked at him. He sheepishly apologized but I knew it was a reaction to what I had said.

"There is no rush my princess," Peter spoke lowly pulling his hand out of mine gently but the reaction stung. Tobias looked at me from under his eyelashes and Caleb awkwardly pushed his food around. I furrowed my eyebrows, what was I doing wrong. The way Tobias and my brother were looking at me made me clench my hands. I cleared my throat, not wanting to sit here anymore.

"I am going for a walk," I said finally, getting up and walking out before anyone followed me. When I exited I knew that I could not get away from everyone as Robert trailed behind me. I walked to the garden, to the bridge with the fish. I watched them swim carelessly around. "I am trying Robert, truly I am," I spoke lowly and the guard shifted from the other side of the pond.

"I know my princess, I know," He spoke back over the water and I just sighed. He came over to the bridge and I looked at him curiously, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"I spoke to Prince Eaton," I nodded him on, what did he want to say? "He said one day, you were in a lot of pain and he carried you. He said that when you were delirious and dreaming you spoke my name," I looked over at the tall man, he did not meet my eyes. I remember that, I whispered his name and that _everyone will be alright_. "I want to apologize, I should have watched out for you. That guard should have never been allowed near you," I understood now, he felt guilty for what happened. I sighed turning to him waiting for him to look at me before I spoke.

"Robert, I spoke your name because I was afraid. In my time of deep terror, I thought of you. You have always been there for me and you represent safety to me. I never blamed you for even a moment," I told him truthfully. Those long days in darkness all I thought was that Robert would save me. I never thought that it was his fault. The sky was darkening and the garden was lit up by lanterns that were lit by the guards. Robert moved away eventually, standing away from the bridge. I heard footsteps and turned to see Tobias coming towards me. His gate was straight and proper, I was not sure how I ever thought he was anything other than a prince. Robert was not in earshot, he would not here us speak.

"Prince Tobias," I spoke almost like a question and he sighed loudly. I never had a chance to speak with him of the lies and deceit. "Did you know all along who I was?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You know I did not, Tri… princess," He corrected quietly. I twirled the ring around my finger, feeling the cold metal. "I thought you did not want to get married," He commented and I did not like his tone. He was accusatory and argumentative.

"You know I do not," I practically repeated his own words back at him. Why was everyone being so difficult? I did not love Peter, and I was unsure I ever could.

"You seemed pretty eager to get married in there," I turned to him, his voice was practically taunting. My eyes were angry and narrowed, how dare he.

"Are you angry at me?" I growled lowly and Tobias stared back. I could see Robert moving closer to us, he looked worried at how angry we sounded. He would be worried Tobias would hurt me but I was not worried.

"Should I be? It seems like you lied to me. You seem like you want to marry Prince Peter," He emphasised Peter's title. I did not know him well but taunting and spite looked foreign on his face. I had not seen him like this, so malicious. "I see the way he holds you and you touch him…" I did not even let him continue, too furious that he would say things like this.

"I did not lie to you about that! I do not love him. I act like that because there are far worse things that marrying him. He is kind, caring, and I do not have a choice." I reminded him with a snap. Tobias stared back, searching my face and I realized something. "You are jealous," He frowned at my words, opening his mouth and closing it again before speaking.

"I am not jealous," He denied but I could tell he was lying. "You kissed me," He reminded me lowly and I looked around to Robert's face that remained unchanged.

I moved closer to Tobias and whispered angrily. "Do not bring that up again," If Peter found out he might be angry or heartbroken. I could not have him, my brother, or my father finding out about that.

"What are you ashamed? It was alright when I was just a lowly bandit and now it is not? Do you regret it?" His voice was raising with each word and I looked at him, hurt. I moved away from him, taking a step back and looking down into the water, whispering my response. "What? At least say it to my face," He commanded me. I took a breath and willed myself to look into his blue eyes, he was so angry but then when he saw my face his expression dropped. I was no longer angry and he could tell. He looked worried for a moment but I would not let him stop me from saying it.

"I do not regret it," I repeated looking at his face, he stepped closer to me. He was no longer angry and I was no longer scared either. Clearly Robert had been listening to us as when Tobias stepped forward his frame appeared to the right of us.

"You should leave Prince Tobias," Robert spoke lowly. His voice was deep, like he did not want to speak but had to. I looked to him but the guard avoided my gaze. Tobias frowned slightly at the other man but took a step back with open hands.

"I would never hurt her," He said, looking at me now. I stayed silent, upset that I admitted I liked kissing him. I should not have liked it as I was marrying another. I had a connection to him, he saved my life and he curbed my fear but he was not the prince I was promised to. My father would not break that promise and neither would I. I had a duty to my people and my family, to Peter's family as well.

"I did not think you would Prince," I let the implication that my guard spoke hang in the air. Robert was not afraid of him hurting me, he was afraid we would get involved together. He did not want Tobias to touch me or kiss me. He was, as usual, correct.

"I believe the princess can do as she liked," Tobias spoke back and I cursed him in my head. It was not a good idea for him to argue or fight with anyone here. My father would not be happy to find out he fought with Robert, or anything of the sort. He was still a bandit to my father, he likely did not trust him.

"I do not work for you, my prince, I work for her," Tobias broke his eyes from my guard and looked to me instead. Robert was watching everyone, his eyes wary but calm. Robert was perpetually collected and put together, that was why he was good at what he did. I fiddled with the fabric on my dress as they waited for an answer.

"You should leave Tobias," I deliberately left out his title, my voice quiet and timid. I needed to do what was right, Tobias was not what was right here. I did not looked at him again but could hear him walk off, even his footfalls seemed hurt. I sighed gently, tired of all the rejection today. I thought being home was easier and it was, in some ways.

"I am sorry Princess," Robert spoke lowly, I only looked at him blankly.

"No, you are right. Thank you Robert," I spoke but it did not feel like a thanks. I walked back towards the castle, my guard trailing me. I entered the side glass doors, heading up the stairs to my room. I saw a figure leaning against my doorframe, his dark green outfit gave him away. "Peter?" He stood up from the wall, this time it was him that was twirling the ring around his finger. He looked unsure and timid standing in front of my door. He went to speak but another person moved passed us. Tobias walked over to his room, not looking at us. When he went to close the door he locked eyes with me, and I only saw disappointment in them. I took a large breath as the chamber door closed behind him, covering his blue eyes. Peter looked from me to Tobias' now closed door, his golden eyes confused.

"He… He never hurt you, correct?" Peter asked quietly and I shook my head firmly. Tobias only helped me and that was why it hurt that he was so angry being here. I wondered what Peter would have done had he, beat him? Tobias was much stronger and large than my thin Prince.

"Did you want something my prince?" I asked with a small smile looking up at him then. He looked down at me his lips curling slightly but it did not reach his eyes. "Is something wrong?" I touched his hand lightly with my fingertips. He took my hand in his, stroking the back of it with soft touches. I could tell he was thinking of what to say, or how to say it.

"Before, you said it was alright for us to get married when my parents wanted," He led on and I let him continue. It was clear he was struggling with what to say. "Did you mean that?" I crunched my eyebrows.

"If your parents insist then it is not worth the fight. Ask them to postpone, if they refuse again then we go ahead with what they want," I told him softly, his fingers on my hand stilled. I looked up at him and he nodded slightly but he did not seem content with that. He did not speak I assumed the conversation was over, I squeezed his hand and this time it was him who looked down at me. I smiled pushing myself onto my tiptoes and placed a light kiss to his cheek. When I pulled away his eyes were closed and face flushed. "Good night my prince," I barely heard him reply as he wished me well and I closed the door softly behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

I travelled down the stairs as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain in my thigh. I heard from Robert that someone was here earlier than expected. Tobias was standing in the middle of the throne room, eyes cast down. I looked to my father who had another man next to him, King Marcus. It was clear they had been talking, all of them with different expressions but it was only Tobias' that I truly cared about. I could see his face, nor the emotions in his eyes. "What brought you back to the city, son?" Marcus asked, but his tone was not glad. He was not delight to see his son like my father was to see me. Did he know his son was alive all these years?

"My guards brought him in, mistaking him for a bandit," Tobias' King father scoffed at my King's words. I did not like him, his face was cruel. He did not seem to care about his son.

"That is always what he wanted to be," I looked to my friend, why was he letting them speak about him like this. The King was clearly being insulting but Tobias did not speak. He did not utter a single word or sound as the two of them spoke.

"The Prince brought my daughter back to me, I will always extend my thanks for that," My father spoke calmly, feeling the tension in the air. Tension between King and King, between father and son. Marcus went down the steps to his son but his eyes scanned the room only to see me, stopped on the stairs, wide-eyed that he noticed me. He cocked his head slowly and Tobias looked up at the silence and his eyes met mine. His blue held no anger or disappointment like yesterday, something entirely different now.

"Sweet young princess, do not be afraid. Is it my son you are afraid of?" He asked lowly and I shook my head quickly, not liking the term of endearment. His arm in a sweeping movement he gestured for me to come the rest of the way down the stairs. Tobias' eyes held a warning and I almost heeded it but I willed myself down the stairs holding the handrail tightly to savour my leg. When I reached the end I curtsied to the King, confusion riddling me at what Tobias' face was trying to say. His father took my hand and I saw the son stiffen. The King kissed the back of my hand as custom but also looked at the beautiful ring embezzled there as well. "Gorgeous ring, giving to you by the Prince of Greenleaf?" He asked and I only nodded not allowing myself to speak. My hand was dropped to my side but still the King looked between me and his son. A curious expression painted on his face. "Are you certain you are not fearful of him? You seem very tense now sweet princess," I shook my head again feeling Tobias' gaze. His face had an odd look on his face, a mix between confusion and amusement.

"Your son saved me, my grace, I am not afraid of him," I spoke softly, my voice timid and weak. What was it about the King that made me afraid?

"Saved you…" The King practically scoffed which made me boil with anger. "He saved you only to burden King Prior with his presence here in Rockton—" My father got to it before I even had time to speak.

"I assure you he is no burden King Eaton. He is an honoured guest along with his bandit friends. I owe them the city for returning my daughter," It was clear even to Marcus that the conversation was halted.

"He already has a city, but clearly that had slipped his mind. Come home, dear son, your mother is waiting," It did not sound like a pleasant thing. I could see Tobias' eyes glance away from his father as he nodded.

"As you please father," He echoed out like a repeating bird. This was not the man I knew, what did his father do?

"We shall leave before nightfall, the ride home is quite short," I went to open my mouth but once again my father was ready to speak.

"Please King Eaton, we would adore to have you stay the night in our castle. The ride is tedious and not one to take in one day," That was a lie, the ride to Whiteturn was shorter than a few hours and could be done threefold in a day. The other city was so close you could hear their church bells just under the wind. I did not want Tobias' leaving so quickly, not until he told me what was going on. The King looked to his son, I could see the resemblance. The blue eyes matched, as did the dark hair.

"Very well King Andrew, I best not refuse you," He spoke then looking back at my father with a smile, not a kind smile either. The King was not attractive, having wide set eyes and a broad face. "You never said your darling daughter grew to be so beautiful, she is quite a sight," I could read my father well and he did not seem to enjoy that comment. I pretended to be bashful but I truly wanted to run away.

"Yes, she is. Please my King the attendants will escort you," My father spoke dismissing him. Tobias stood waiting and I did as well. My father waited until the other King was gone before speaking again.

"You alright Beatrice?" He asked and I knew he did not like the other King, I nodded quietly. My father sighed softly looking to Tobias as well who avoided his gaze. "I am not involved in the politics of other cities Prince, but you best watch out. His wrath is clear," I was shocked that my father would speak ill so clearly of another King. My father was a true diplomat at all times. "Robert, where is my son? Why is he not in the castle?" My father asked sharply, the tone taking a drastic turn. Robert looked from the castle doors and passed the walls with his dark gaze.

"I am unsure my King, do you command I find him?" Robert asked lowly and my father scoffed.

"I shall await to see how long he takes to get back here, then I will have a word with him. These disappearances of his is not becoming of a King," My father spoke firmly. It was clear this was not the first time my brother was out of the castle grounds, my father was getting impatient. I wondered if he was seeing a girl, or playing card games at a bar. I finally had my nerve back to speak to my father.

"May I escort the Prince back to his chamber father?" I asked my King and he looked oddly at me. Why did it seem I was doing everything wrong?

"Go daughter, and if you dare touch her prince and I will have your head," The king growled and I was shocked for a second time. Tobias looked up and nodded lowly with a faint smile on his lips.

"I would not dare my King," And for some reason I had a feeling my father and Tobias would get along fairly well. They shared a knowing looked before I began to walk slowly up the stairs, my leg tight. Tobias following beside me, his hand brushing mine with each step. When we were out of earshot when he spoke. "Are you alright?" And I nodded for the second time. We walked to his door quietly, walking close but not touching. When he opened his door and entered I looked around. When I saw there was no one I stepped in and shut the door behind me swiftly. "What are you doing?" Tobias asked with a growl, if my father or brother found me he would be punished but I had to talk to him alone and I did not trust the castle.

"What is wrong with you? That is not the Tobias I know," I asked with a sharp voice, he looked taken back but quickly regained his wit.

"No it is not the person you know but you knew Four, and I am no longer him," He spoke faintly and I frowned. He sat on the edge of his bed burying his head in his hands. I could see despair in his posture.

"Why did you leave Whiteturn?" I asked bluntly and he stilled slightly. His back rose and fell with each breath he took. Even through royal clothes you could see the muscles flexing and relaxing with the movements.

"I was kidnapped," He reminded me of the account of stories I heard but I rolled my eyes, not that he could see.

"I know that is a lie Tobias, tell me why you left," He looked at me and shook his head. He was not going to tell me, I could see that much. Perhaps he would tell me about something else then. "Tell me about Edward," He stilled completely then his eyes falling into deep despair. I knew it was cruel but I needed to know.

"Beatrice… that is a dark story," He sighed my name, not the one he used to know. I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to speak again. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he wagered his words. "Edward was a part of our group. The four of us made up our band of bandits. Eric and Max… they had always been trouble. Their brotherhood stole, raped, and burned houses to the ground. That was how I first met Zeke and Uriah; Their houses burned with their parents dead by Eric's hand. So they swore vengeance and I was happy to help them get it. We stole from Eric. Just petty things, releasing their prisoners and stealing gold in a village outside of Riverside. We did not realise the extent they would go for revenge. When we were asleep they kidnapped just one of members. Poor Edward was younger than all of us and they knew that, they knew he was our weak point. And they did not even kill him," Tobias' voice broke then and I could see this was deeply emotional. I was tearing up, knowing where this was going. "They sent him back to us, gods Beatrice, he was so bad. They had cut his right eyes out, his fingers and toes as well. He was half the boy he had been. He was just a boy, younger than you," I let out a shaking breath.

"What happened?" I whispered seeing that Tobias did not want to go on. He squeezed his eyes shut and I saw tears.

"I killed him," I could not help the intake of breath I took and Tobias' distraught eyes met mine. "I did not want to. But he was gone, he deserved much better than that. I could not watch him suffer, not when it was me that was meant to protect him. So I slit his throat, the poor boy got his peace eventually," I leaned against the wall behind me, holding my body up. The story had shaken me. This was what Eric had taunting him about. _Kill her, Four_. He had saved me, that was his salvation but that did not make up for what they did to Edward.

"Gods Tobias…" Was all I could say as I stood there, an apology was not what he needed. There was a knock at the door that broke us from our silence. I looked at him with wide eyes and he gestured for me to get behind the wall away from the sight of the door.

"Prince Eaton?" Robert's voice rang out from behind the door and I let out my tension. Tobias looked at me and I nodded as he opened the door. Robert looked in and saw me hiding behind the wall. He quickly looked up and down the hall before nodding me out. He knew I was here that is why he came. I walked quickly out of the other prince's room hiding behind my guard, he was right I should not have been there any longer.

"Thank you Tobias," I barely whispered and I knew he would know I meant for telling me the story of what had happened. He nodded biting his lip slightly before closing the door. Robert looked at me but it was not disappointment in his gaze instead his eyes were widened. "Robert? Is something wrong?" I asked, I had never seen him anything other than came.

"Your brother… you need to go down there," Robert spoke and only then did I hear the yelling. I hobbled down the hall to look over the bannister. Caleb was standing in the throne room, his face angry and my father one his throne the same.

"All I had to do was ask the guards where you were, son. They told me, all these times you were down seeing that common girl," My father growled, my eyes went wide. My brother was seeing girl in the city. I went to go walk down the stairs but there was a figure next to me suddenly and it was not Robert. Gold eyes looked down at me and he gestured for me to wait and I did. "What are you sleeping with that common whore now?" I had never heard my father so angry. I was his daughter, he could never get truly mad at me. His son however, the insult was bigger when he disobeyed my father.

"Do not dare call her that," My brother growled back and I had rarely see him this unhinged and furious. Who was the girl?

"I knew about her, I saw you at the ball with her in that red dress. I told you not to Caleb, she is not royalty," Susan. That was why Robert fetched me, he was afraid they would say something about his sister, get her in trouble of some sort.

"I do not care!" Silence followed my brother's admission. I could tell by my father's face that he was deeply hurt. He would not take disappointment from his son, his heir. My brother took a breath, tempering his tone of voice. "I apologise father, I truly do but she is my love. She is what I want now and I am hers. You cannot convince me of otherwise," My brother had fallen in love with her. I looked up at Peter with a shocked expression. He was ever calm but even then he looked struck with the situation.

"You are my son and you will listen to your king," My father growled and I knew this would not end well. My brother's hands were clenched together in front of him, fingers going white. "Your duty is above your love son,"

"Maybe for you father, but not for me," My brother spoke finally storming out of the castle. My father slammed his fist on his throne clearly deeply bothered by his son's words. I went to take a step down the stairs but Peter took my hand shaking his head.

"He is too angry princess, he will not listen to reason. Leave him," My prince spoke and I knew he was right. I nodded once and Peter smiled softly at me. I looked behind us and Tobias stood looking from his door. Clearly he had heard the shouting as well, as I was sure half the city did as well. Peter looked down at me and looked towards Tobias. "Prince Tobias, would you like to come see the royal horses? The princess would like to see her mare," I looked at Peter oddly, what was he doing? Blue eyes looked to brown before to the gold. Was he trying to show off to Tobias? No, that was not something he would do. He was genuine, he was trying to reach out. Perhaps he knew something was wrong with the other prince, he was trying to be kind.

"I would be delighted to," He forced a smile and moved out of his doorway, closing the door behind him. As we started down the stairs I could see my father was gone, the empty thrones radiated the anger that sat there. Peter linked his arm with mine as I favoured my leg. He spoke very kindly to Tobias, asking him about his travels as a bandit. I could tell that Peter was not judging him or his actions but merely curious. The former bandit told him some of the more delightful stories rather than the dark ones. We moved our way to the stables and I saw my white mare tied out in the barn, her flowing mane being brushed out by a boy. Peter pet her muzzle softly, feeling her white whiskers and I noticed the care he took. They were still speaking about bandits and raiders when I began to pet my waiting mare.

"Greenleaf is plagued by bandits, I am unsure as to why," My hand stilled and I realised that I never told them why Eric took me. To get back at Peter and his family. I thought of the cruel blonde and his words to Max.

"Eric…" I began to speak but stopped. Tobias looked at me, eyebrows furrowed but he waited for me to continue. Peter's hand on mine squeezed convincing me to continue speaking. They both wanted to hear what I had to say. "He said that he would serve my head to Peter and his family, to get back at them," Peter looked at me worriedly, his golden eyes holding sadness. I did not like the look on his face. I did not want him to have that sadness.

"They… that was because of me? They took you because of my family?" He asked me, the despair laced in his voice. I could only nod, telling the truth. He let out a shaking breath the guilt clear in his actions, his hand on my loosened and this time it was me that squeezed.

"Eric's band is all dead now. The other group plaguing Greenleaf is another brotherhood. The brotherhood of raging wolves, they call themselves," Tobias spoke nonchalantly and both of us looked at him. He knew who they were, of course he would. He likely would have been to Greenleaf, he knew the bandits he was one. "I travelled out there before to stop some of their violence but there is too many of them. I could aid you in getting them to stop," Tobias offered and I was shocked. He just volunteered to help Peter, to stop the violence outside Greenleaf.

"That is possible?" Peter breathed out shocked almost like he was unsure that the other prince would even bother to help him. Tobias looked to me and pursed his lips before nodding at my fiance. I knew then, he was not helping Peter he was helping me. He knew Greenleaf would be safer without the brotherhood there and that is where I would be living.

"I would need twenty of your best men and my two brothers and I could stop them," Tobias spoke like it was nothing but then his face dropped. "My father however might not be approve," He spoke then and I knew he meant his father would stop him. Peter looked confused at him tilting his head slightly, his gold eyes held no malice.

"What do you mean Prince?" Tobias looked up and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"My father… he is a very controlling man," Tobias admitted softly to my fiancé and I looked at him, he would tell Peter that and not even me. Peter nodded clearly wanting to return the conversation to lighter topics.

"I am certain your father would like you in Whiteturn to return to duties, eventually you may be able to help me. I already owe you for returning my princess as best you could, I am not sure what more I could give you," Peter said with a small smile. We had begun walking towards the garden through the luscious grass. I walked quietly beside the two men, Peter in the middle. It was clear he was truly the personality of the group, I knew why my father liked him.

"You owe me nothing, I would have escorted Beatrice no matter the reward at the end. That was not what it was about," Tobias said softly looking over at me. He gave me a sad smile and began speaking again. "Truth be told she was a salvation for me. The brotherhood had harmed a brother of mine, the boy was hardly even a man. She was at least one person I was able to save," Tobias alluded about Edward. He seemed much more willing to share, vague, stories with Peter. The Prince of Greenleaf seemed to put everyone at ease. The conversation lulled naturally as we entered the garden and neared the castle once more.

"I remember you Tobias. When we were boys, we were right here in this garden," Peter spoke softly like he was remembering the moment. I was not the only one that did not recognise him, neither did my brother. Tobias looked out at the grass and nodded slightly. I could just imagine the two boys, how I remembered them. Tobias with large blue eyes, curly hair. He did not look like that when he was Four, he did not look scared. But now he did, he looked like that boy again. Peter, tall and elegant, as a boy was small but still straight like a shooting arrow. "You were very timid and I remember your father's anger when you came back dirty," Tobias swallowed slightly, likely at the same memory.

"You told him it was your fault, you saved me punishment," Tobias muttered quietly and that was what Peter had done for me too. My fiancé was clearly always a kind man, this was not a way to deceive me. Everything he did was caring.

"I did yes, but looked at you now. You do not need me to save you, you have been the one doing the saving. The years of the bandit life has done you well Tobias, use it well," Peter spoke and I looked at him confused. His words seemed almost in praise of the prince leaving Whiteturn. It was a warning or perhaps inspiration but I did not know. Tobias took the moment as a time to leave, he thanked Peter for his words and left towards the castle, wishing me well as he did. I looked to my fiancé as the former bandit left, confused by his words. He gave me a soft smile with his gold eyes. "Do not worry princess, he will understand what I mean," He spoke cryptically and I did not like being left out. The words between the two princes too vague for me to understand. We stood in the garden together, looking into the fountain of cupid. The emotions flicking around us like fireflies, begging for attention but I did not know which to listen to. What were the feelings for Peter telling me? As time passed the moments flexed between us.

"Peter, I…" I did not know what I was going to say and as I turned to listen to something else the words were forgotten in my mind forever. Instead I listened as there was shouting near the front of the castle. I looked with wide eyes to Robert whom looked to his guards whom he could not see. I could see him struggle with what to do between me and finding what was going on.

"Go, we will go into the castle," Peter spoke quickly coming to his aid. Robert nodded sharply and ran around the castle to where the shouting was. Peter took my hand pulling me into the castle as I resisted the urge to follow the shouts. We made our way to the front of the castle, likely to go up the stairs but were stopped by the shouting figures. It was no danger, I realised quickly. It was Caleb, guards and a women being held. Susan. My eyes shifted quickly around realising from the look on my father's face that this was his fault. He had ordered for the guards to seize the girl, my blood boil but Peter held me back from moving anywhere. He was making me watch and wait.

"Do not touch her," Caleb growled his face red with pure anger. Susan looked scared, the firm hands on her lowers were not hurting her. There were tears in her eyes and my anger grew, what right did they have to touch her, hurt her? "Let her go," Caleb ordered as they guided her into the castle, his voice desperate and I could tell that he cared for her, she was not just some random girl. I saw Robert run in behind the guards, sharply stopping at the sight of his sister his eyes wide. He looked to his prince and to the guards.

"Release her," He commanded his voice quivering, giving away his emotions. The guards looked to their king, to their head of guard and then to the King's guard. All which commanded them, who to listen to. It came to the fact that they did not have to decide as my King barked out the same command.

"Let the girl go," He spoke lowly and the guards did as he said. I could see Susan's arms drop and her red eyes. Caleb went to her kneeling in front of her, touching her red hands. I could see him speaking and she was nodding, likely telling him she was alright. "I asked you to escort her here, not seize her. What were you thinking?" My father asked the guards a slight edge to his tone. My brother stood back up again, turning with anger eyes to our father. Robert stood behind Susan as the two guards moved away apologising to their King.

"She would not come my king, she refused to listen to our summons," One of them spoke lowly and I could see Susan sniffling with fear. She was wiping her eyes, the tears gathering.

"Is this true?" My father asked and Caleb answered for her.

"She was terrified father! You sent guards to her house to take her to the castle, what did you expect her to think?" He spoke sharply. I could see Robert touch his sister's shoulder, and she looked at him with large eyes. She nodded to him as he spoke to her softly. "This is not her fault, you stole her from her home to answer for my crimes!" My brother was nothing but fiercely protective.

"That was not my intent," My father countered calmly.

"What was your intent father? To frighten me into complying? Were you going to threaten her into—"

"Do not speak to me like this!" My father shouted and the entire room went quiet. Even Caleb looked taken back by our father's outburst. The King took a breath then squeezing his hands together on the throne. "We need to get this situation dealt with promptly," My father spoke, his voice temperate again.

"I love her, the situation will not be dealt with," Caleb countered and Susan looked with wide eyes from the prince to the King. She looked unaware my brother felt that towards her. My father was looking directly at the woman now.

"Speak now, do you wish to become the queen?" Susan looked wildly from Caleb to my father, frantic. Caleb looked at her with such adoration, encouraging her to speak.

"I… Your grace, with respect, I do not want to be queen. I just love the prince," Her timid voice rang out and I could see the love. Caleb took her hand in his and they stood in defiance of my father. My father sighed roughly, touching his face.

"Where is my daughter?" He asked and this time Peter and I stepped out into his view.

"Right here my king," I spoke softly and his blue eyes looked at me, clearly desperate of what to do.

"Tell me what do you think?" I looked to Caleb, Susan, Robert, and back to my father. How could he not see it? The undying love of all of them.

"Duty is the death of love," I whispered and Caleb looked at me with saddened eyes but I was not done. "Love, however, will alway triumph father. Do not deny him love," Not like you did for me. Caleb looked relieved and Susan the same.

"Prince Peter?" As always he was ready to speak with poise.

"I agree with my princess, do not make him choose King Andrew," He spoke clearly and my father sighed.

"Seems everyone is in agreement. I will give you this Caleb, you better be certain you love her. You will get married, I will not have the prince parading around unmarried," The entire room sucked in a breath, shock so evident. Caleb looked to Susan and she smiled softly with a blush and nodded. They were going to get married.

"We would be delighted to father," My brother's clear voice rang out. My father took one last look at Susan as he rose to leave. She looked back timidly, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"I apologise for the guards my lady, I truly did not mean to frighten you," My father said earnestly before turning around and exiting the throne room. Robert let out a breath and so did Susan. Caleb looked overly relieved and sent a thankful look to Peter and I. My prince brought me upstairs his hand in mine. I looked out over the stairs to see Caleb on one knee. I could see the ring even from here, it was my mother's sapphire ring. He had planned to give her the ring, I realised even before father allowed him. My brother would have chosen her over my father and his country, and that was what love was.


	6. Chapter 6

"—I told you no," I could hear Peter's stern tone ringing out. I was going to break fast when I heard him speaking in the throne room. Peter rarely spoke with such a register and as I peaked around the corner. I could see the back of my Prince's dark head, his parents opposite him. It seemed I was doing a lot of spying recently, it was not becoming of a princess.

"You will marry that girl," His father's voice rang clear and unwavering, there was no arguing with him. "We will not postpone the wedding any longer—" His father's voice hushed and I realized the Queen was staring directly at me and now his father was as well. Peter turned around to follow his parent's golden gazes as his eyes landed on me. He shook his head softly but it was too late for me to leave. This situation eerily similar to when King Marcus arrived.

"Princess come here, do not hide in the shadows," Peter's mother commanded me and I nodded respectfully before walking towards them stopping on the right of my betrothed, slightly in front. "Would you like to get married soon my dear? It will be wonderful, you will look stunning," I could see the falseness in her eyes as she spoke her question. I looked up at Peter and despite his stiff posture he still gave me a slight nod of encouragement.

"I want as my prince commands," I replied simply and I could feel Peter's hands on my shoulders, his parent's did not miss the contact between us. His mother painted on a fake smile to counter her disappointment at not being able to scare me into saying what she wanted.

"But my dear Peter cares very much about you, would you not like to make your love official?" The hands on my shoulders adjusted slightly at the awkward comment but Peter spoke for me.

"I told you, mother, Beatrice is very traumatized by the events that took place recently. It is not the time for—"

"She did not get raped, calm down son, something worse could have happened," Silence filled the air as the King spoke and Peter's hands tightened around me, I took a step back into the prince at harsh words with a hurt expression. His chest firm behind me held me close. I could feel Peter take a deep breath and his hands turned me slightly. He looked into my eyes before speaking.

"Go upstairs my princess, I thank you," He spoke, only softness in his gaze. He gave me a smile as I nodded and pulled away from him, and quickly tried to pass his parents. The King grabbed my wrist and I stood with wide eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked lowly and I looked up at him fear pulsing through me. Peter made a sound behind me and stepped closer to both of us.

"Do not touch her," His voice was angrier than I had ever heard him. The king and prince stared each other down, me between them. I did not want them to fight, I did not want Peter in trouble because of me. The king dropped my hand and before Peter could say anything I ran upstairs tears in my eyes. Before I made it to the top of the stairs I saw Peter step closer to his father. "Never say anything like that again to her," His voice overly harsh and rough. I ran away from the three of them only to run into someone else. Large hands held my torso to hold me up before I fell. I looked into blue of Tobias, his eyes worriedly looking me over.

"What happened?" He asked softly but I could see his coat on and the colours of his city on his clothes. He was going home today. I did not have to answer him when the voices were heard from where we were.

"You do anything like that again and I will show you how angry I can get, father," Peter was furious, I had never heard him like his. His voice was clear and poised, just like a King should be, but angry. I pulled away from Tobias' hands, just wanting to cry from everything.

"She is just a princess and the king promised us a marriage and we want that," The King replied and Tobias looked deeply bothered by those words. I took a shaking breath, why did Peter not just agreed?

"She is not an object father! And you will just have to wait for that," Peter growled back and Tobias nodded at his words, clearly agreeing. I pushed passed Tobias' then and into my room. I did not close the door and could see the prince of Whiteturn leaning again the door.

"Beatrice please, talk to me," He called softly into my room as I collapsed into my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as the shouting continued downstairs. Tobias was still trying to get me to speak to him but I just ignored him. Eventually, both noises stopped and I heard an even more timid voice.

"Beatrice," Peter. I spoke for him to come in and he did, walking into my room and looking at me lying on the bed. I sat up and he gave me a soft look. "I apologize for that, that was a horrible thing for my father to say," He said, standing straight in the middle of my room.

"He is right, it could be worse," I spoke softly and suddenly Peter was sitting next to me, grabbing my hand tightly.

"Never say that what happened to you was terrifying. You need time and that is alright," He spoke firmly and strongly but no anger in his words or malice. I nodded slightly looking into the gold eyes. Our eyes were locked for long seconds, his searching mine with care. I looked at his lips and leaned forward to kiss him. Our lips made contact and his lips parted slightly for our tongues to touch, his hand going to my head. I pulled away after a moment and his hand on the side of my head stroked my hair. His gold eyes were shut and when they fluttered open emotions crossed them. He sighed slightly looking at me with such adoration. His hand went to my face, touching my skin and I leaned into his hand closing my eyes slightly. "I thought you did not want this?" His voice asked in a whisper and my eyes opened with confusion. His hand on my cheek was soft and comforting. I looked back, not sure what to say and I was certain that answered for me. He sighed and dropped his hand from my face, grabbing my hand lightly and pulling it towards him. He stroked his fingers on the healing cut on my arm, feeling the broken skin. "Why do you pretend Beatrice? You do not want this," I looked at his eyes, those sad gold eyes and that was why I pretended. When I was trapped in that room and all I saw was anger and my own pain I wanted kind and secure, that was Peter. His kind touches and timid smiles but I still could not love him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," I commented and the gold narrowed, confused by me. This time I touched his face my soft fingertips on his clean-shaven face.

He asked, "Why?" His voice desperate for an answer. I pressed my lips to his instead of answering. Both his hands went to my face, cupping my jaw lightly as we kissed. Slow kisses and tongue that was more emotional than I wanted it to be. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. Long moments of kisses filled us before I pulled away and placed my forehead on his taking a shaking breath. Did I want this, I asked myself and I did not know the answer. He looked into my eyes like he was viewing into my barren soul. I let my eyelids close getting away from his gaze. "You do not want me," The pain in his comment made my eyes fill with tears and a slight sob threatened to bubble through. He pulled his forehead away but his hands held my head. I revealed my tear filled brown to him and more pain crossed his face. "Do not cry my princess," _My, mine._

"I do not want to hurt you," I admitted quietly leaning into him letting him hold me. His hands rubbing my back, the bare skin that my dress did not cover.

"You do not hurt me," He assured me but that was not true. I knew it was not true, I saw it in his eyes every time he looked at me.

"Peter," I sighed in his arm pressing my face into his chest. He took a shaking breath at my tone and the way he was holding me. His arms were firm around me, secure and kind. I took a few breaths willing my tears away. I did not want to cry as that would further his hurt. He pressed his face to my hair, our bodies intertwined. Nothing was wrong with this, I assured myself. "You love me," I said finally and his replying sigh was all I needed to know. He did. _Love_. He knew for a long time of this arrangement with all the visits and balls he had fallen in love with me. I was completely unaware and oblivious to his emotion. "I want to, I truly do. You are so kind and sweet. You stood up for me with your parents—" He hushed me softly and I went quiet.

"It is alright, it is all alright," He reminded me. I pulled away from him and his eyes widened slightly as I spoke.

"But it is not! You say everything is alright and that I can do things in my own time but I do not know when that is. You forgive me for everything and I can not give you anything in return," I cried to him, his hands on my shoulders lightly. He went to speak but stopped, I know what he was going to say, _it is alright_.

"You try Beatrice and that is all that matters," He assured me again with a soothing voice. I hugged him again, did I try? I kissed Tobias when I was already engaged to Peter, I betrayed him. He held me quietly for a long time before he lied me down on the bed and I snuggled into the fur. We did not speak again and my prince placed a kiss on my cheek before disappearing out of my room. I thought about what I just did, kissed Peter and admitted to him my fears and yet I was still lying about Tobias and did not tell him. After hours of dozing off I woke up to noises downstairs and when I looked out my window I saw the flag of Whiteturn on a carriage trotting out of the gates, Tobias was gone. I felt strange about that, sadness in me as I watched him go. Something was not right there and I did not know what.

It had been weeks since Tobias left with the King. I had not heard from him, which was not surprising. The King and Queen of Greenleaf left without their wedding, which Peter insisted on. All of them would be back for my brother's wedding, which was tomorrow night. He was marrying a commoner and I barely got away with postponing my marriage. I was happy for my brother, I truly was. I saw him with Susan around the castle and grounds, she was ecstatic. I had heard the rumours about my father's rule, that he would step down to let Caleb rule after his wedding. It was a shock that he would abdicate but Caleb would be an excellent leader. My father would move to the other estate that our family owns, in the less dense area of the city. Peter and I were as good as was possible. We kissed and shared timid touches. He was ever gentle and we were not married yet so we could not sleep together. Despite all of the lovely things Peter and I did together, I still did not love him. I smiled and did everything with him but I knew he could tell that I was still not happy. "Beatrice?" I looked up to see Susan, followed by her personal guard. I was sitting in the garden, a book in my hand but I was not reading it but just thinking. Robert was off to my right watching me. I had spoken to him about what he thought about the marriage and he was happy for her, he was glad she found love. She would be taken care of now, their mother the same. "Prince Will and Princess Christina have arrived in place of his parents. We have letters that Lynn, Hector, and Shauna will arrive tomorrow along with their mother. King Marcus and Tobias coming tomorrow as well," I thanked her for informing me but I knew that was not why she was here. She sat down beside me, gracefully crossing her legs. She had been taking lessons from royal teachers on how to speak and dress like a Queen. She looked the part already. "I need to know when you will get married," I turned to her confused, why was she talking about this now? Peter had not spoken to me about it and I did not bring it up. The royal wedding for the next King and Queen would be glorious, why did they need another one?

"Ask the prince," I spoke softly and I could see her frown slightly at that. Peter would know what to do, what to say, he always did.

"He wanted me to ask you,"

"Why would Peter not just ask me himself?" I questioned looking away from her now and back at the garden. I thought we were closer now, he would speak to me about such things. I saw the flowers fluttering in the wind, yellow daisies like Peter gave me. I was flicking the pages of the book in my hands, feeling the thin paper.

"He is worried you would lie to him," I looked up sharply and she looked back not judging with her soft blue eyes. Why would I lie to him? I did not respond to her not sure what she wanted me to say. "Are you alright Beatrice?"

"Of course I am alright," I commented and she frowned again, it was such a foreign look on the soon to be Queen's face. I really looked at her then, her pale blue dress and did hair. She looked more like a princess than I ever felt. She did not even grow up like this but it looked so comfortable for her, so natural. She was beautiful and elegant like this like she was meant for this life.

"You have been terribly quiet the past week or more my dear. Peter worries about you," I noticed the lack of titles, she was far more comfortable with us that she was two weeks ago always insisting on calling me princess and him prince. I barely registered her words, why would Peter be worried about me? I did everything they all pleased, it was quiet and boring but it was what they all wanted. I was listening to my father and spending time with my prince what more did they all want?

"I do everything they want, what have I done wrong?" I questioned then spinning the diamond ring around my finger feeling the metal.

"Beatrice, I did not know you that well before but your brother does. He tells me the things you used to do, sneaking off and insisting on riding your horse, learning archery. You do not do any of those things anymore, that is why we worry about you. Are you happy my princess?" Her voice was soft and I knew her words were truly what my brother and Peter wanted to ask me but they did not. They likely sent Susan because she was a woman. What could I possibly be unhappy about? Peter was ever loving and warm-hearted always doting on me. My leg was completely healed, only an ugly scar in its place and the same with my arm. The King and Queen of Greenleaf were not bothering me and Peter, that I knew of at least. "Are you unhappy about getting married still? Peter is —"

I cut her off before she could continue. "Peter is wonderful and he adores me what more could I want?" I could tell in her blue eyes that she noticed I did not answer the question. She nodded then clearly realizing I was not going to answer anything more. She looked like she was going to stand and I spoke again. "I am happy for you Susan," Her face smiled slightly and she thanked me but I was not done. "My brother truly loves you and you love him. I have never seen such a purer thing,"

"Thank you, my dear," She spoke again and walked back towards the castle and I was left to my thoughts. I stayed there long before eating dinner with Peter and Prince Will and Christina. It was uneventful and Peter spoke for me most of the time anyway which I was happy with. He was always ready with a smile and kind words. I retired early to my bedroom. I had heard the rest of the princes and princesses had arrived along with the Queen of Riverside and the King of Whiteturn. Over food during noon was the first time I saw Tobias. I was eating with only Peter in the grand hall, the rest of the princes and princesses helping Caleb and Susan with getting ready, which we would also be obligated to join soon. Tobias walked in, his gait slow and shoulders hunched. Peter called him over and the other prince straightened up with a grimace and plastered a smile on his lips. Something was wrong. I frowned slightly as Peter greeted him and they exchanged pleasantries. Tobias sat down across from us his demeanor subdued.

"Are you feeling well Prince?" Peter asked then, clearly noticing the same thing I did. Tobias glanced at me but nodded at the question.

"I am fine thank you. How are you, Princess?" He asked to me with his observing blue eyes. I replied well and asked him how being home was and he stumbled over his words then. I knew he did not want to go home and I wanted to know why and what did he run from in the first place. "…Being home is definitely different princess," He replied quietly and boy did I know about the difference being in Rockton then out in the world of bandits. Peter picked up the conversation steering away from Tobias' obvious discomfort and telling him all about the wedding plans for my brother. It was not interesting but it was a safe topic. Tobias looked much more at ease with Peter's presence, truly everyone did. Soon we had to leave, being called by servants to start getting ready for the ceremony. We all stood and Peter pressed a kiss on my lips before going with Tobias away, Tobias' blue eyes did not miss the contact between us. As the two of them walked away towards where Caleb and Prince Hector were I noticed the difference between the two princes. Tobias was slightly shorter but much wider with layered muscles and I blushed when I remember seeing those muscles. Peter was leaning and taller, his walk much more graceful. As I watched Tobias walk I noticed his slight limp as he favoured his right leg. I brushed off the observation and headed upstairs to all the princesses. When I pushed the door open all the girls looked at me their voices that I could hear through the door stopped. They were likely speaking of me, I theorized.

"Beatrice come in," Susan called kindly, she was sitting on a chair as Christina was doing her intricate hair. Christina smiled at me and I remembered how close we used to be before we got married. Lynn and Shauna were still looking at me oddly as I sat down on the edge of the bed watching Susan's hair being clipped and tied.

"You look beautiful," I commented to my soon to be sister and she smiled widely and thanked me. It was not long after that before we sent the bride away and the rest of us got dressed in matching gowns. We were all wearing navy for the Rockton flag, likely matching the boys as well.

"When are you getting married?" Lynn asked suddenly looking at me with her dark gaze. Christina was now doing Shauna's hair in a side braid and would do the same for Lynn and I. I touched the ring on my finger that still matched Peter's.

"I am not sure, you would have to ask my prince," I replied simply with a smile but Lynn did not look satisfied.

"I heard that his parents insisted on a wedding sooner but you refused them," I stayed still sitting on the bed touching the ring. Lynn did not know the first thing about Peter and I but still, her words annoyed me. "I heard that you cheated on him," I looked up at her my face contorted with anger.

"Well you heard wrong," I snapped and the princess did not back down. Christina looked over warily at the two of us.

"I heard that really the men that kidnapped you did not kidnap you at all and that you went with them…"

"Princess Lynn! That is more than enough," Christina spoke lowly giving me a sympathetic look as I sat down touching the fabric of my dress to distract myself. What did she know about anything, she was clearly just a stupid girl. She was done with Shauna and gestured for me in front of her. The two sisters walked off to get jewelry to match their gowns. Christina brushed through my hair and lightly before separating it. "I know that is not true at all," She spoke softly and I just nodded slightly in thanks. "I apologize for what you went through Beatrice, I do not blame you for waiting to get married," The woman was always kind to me, the eldest of all of us. I thanked her softly but did not want to talk about it. Soon we were all ready and the men came to the door. Peter came in first, his smile at ease and widened as he saw me. I could see the love in his eyes, that I did not have.

"You look beautiful," He commented as he took my arm. He looked back and nodded at Tobias who came forward and asked for young Shauna's hand who blushed as she took his arm. Will and Christina and finally Lynn and her brother all linked arms as we headed down towards to the ball. Caleb and my father were there and both smiled as Peter and I walked down together before breaking apart to stand on opposite sides of my brother. The music began as Susan and her mother started down the aisle. I saw my brother's adoring eyes as he looked at her. Their love so obvious as she looked back at him. I glanced over at Peter who was watching Susan with a wistful smile. Blue looked back at me as Tobias gaze was on me and not the bride. I looked back at Susan as she let go of her mother with a kiss and took Caleb's two outstretched hands. They spoke words to confirm their love in front of the priest and he told them their love would span sickness and health. It was moving and my brother's adoration for her was so clear. They had their first dance with timid smiles and slow footwork. Then we joined them on the dance floor, Peter and I leading first as we took the formal footsteps.

"They look so happy," I commented to my prince who agreed with me as we watched them dance. Then we switched partners and I danced with my brother, Peter with Christina, Hector with Shauna, Will with Susan, Tobias with Lynn. I watched him dance, his dance steps smooth, he was no longer the bandit I met. Next, I danced with him, our hands barely touching each other. "You dance well," I told him and he hummed in response, he did not look comfortable. Susan knocked my shoulder by accident as we passed each other and I gripped Tobias' lower arm to catch my balance, he hissed in pain and I pulled back suddenly. "Are you alright?" I asked quickly knowing that I did not grab him that hard.

"I am fine," He spoke lowly with a sharp tone and I backed off from asking anything else. I knew he was not alright and I turned to see King Marcus' iced gaze on me and his son, I frown slightly before turning back to the Prince. I danced with all the princes and we sat for dinner. Peter to my left and Tobias to my right. Lynn offered Tobias a basket of bread and when he leaned forward to take it his sleeve rode up his arm revealing a deep bruise on his wrist. I glanced at Peter and his face was contorted in a similar emotion to mine, he saw it as well. He shook his head at me, willing me to not say anything yet. I did not say anything and we continued on with the night. Peter and I retired earlier and we walked back to my room. I invited him in and he tried to refuse bashfully.

"I need help with my dress," I countered and he rolled his eyes softly and came in with me. He helped me untie the corset in the back as I held it up. He turned around as I let it fall and I put my nightdress on. My nightdress was sheer and you could see my boobs defined by the fabric. When he turned around he looked me over with curious eyes and I flushed under his gaze. He smiled at me, his eyes breaking off my body as I went to hang the gown up.

"You are always so beautiful," He told me softly and my heart constricted with his compliments. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself up to kiss him in thanks. He cupped my face as we kissed lazily. I twirled the bottom of his hair in my fingertips, feeling the soft hair. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine, I smiled at his delighted gold eyes. "We should get married," When the words rolled off of his tongue I looked back at him with the suddenness. He had not mentioned the wedding at all until now but I knew seeing Susan and Caleb that he would want that. He pulled his head away and I spoke to make up for my pause.

"Of course," I said with a smile but I could tell it was too late, he had seen the hesitation. His hands dropped from my face but I grabbed his hand before he moved away. "We should," I said firmly but he pursed his lips together. He knew I was being false, Peter always knew. I touched the cool metal of his ring waiting for him to say something. He pulled something out of his pocket with his other hand and I frowned when I saw the necklace chain. Why did he have that? He pulled his hand out of mine and took his ring off. "What —" I went to speak but he hushed me and I stayed quiet as he strung the ring on the chain. He walked behind me, pulling my hair to the side as he strung the necklace around my neck.

"When you want to get married, when you are ready, give this back to me," He spoke softly in my ear. I could hear the pain in his voice, he had planned for this, he knew I would say no. There were tears in my eyes as he clasped the necklace and moved back around in front of me. His hand went to my face and I nuzzled the contact. "I love you," Tears spilled over as he had never said it before, I knew but he had never said it. He kissed me on the temple but I leaned back and kissed him deeply again, thanking him for his patience and love. He moved away from me, squeezing my hand before letting the contact break and left me in my room alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to break fast alone. Everything was dulled after the ball last night. The princes and princesses likely sleeping off the alcohol consumed. I was not complaining after Lynn's harsh words to me the day before. I was sitting in the hall when Peter walked in, his steps long and sure. The only thing that was different was the Tobias was beside him. Peter smiled at me like nothing had happened the night before and took a seat beside me. Tobias' eyes flicked from mine to Peter's ring around my neck and emotions passed his eyes. He sat down across from us. "My dear, how did you sleep?" My prince asked with his ever sweet voice. I replied well and asked him and Tobias similar pleasantries. Tobias left the table to go to the bathroom and Peter turned to me. "I asked about the bruises," He commented lowly and I looked at him waiting to hear what he said. "I saw them before the ball, when he was changing, it was bad," He spoke sitting back with a sigh.

"What did he say?" I breathed out cautiously, I had never seen Peter looked this perplexed. It was clear he genuinely cared about what happened to Tobias.

"He said they were from training," Peter commented and I frowned slightly at that.

"And you do not believe him?" Peter shook his head. I sighed at that answer.

"Do you truly think the Prince that spent years as a bandit needs to do more combat training?" Peter questioned me and I shook my head, we both agreed that something was going on here. "He was not stolen from Whiteturn my lady, he was running," I could not ask why he thought that, why I thought that but Tobias entered the room again, his gait off and uneven. He gave us both a look and I smiled back covering up what we were just saying.

"Are you staying for Caleb's coronation?" I asked him then and he nodded, that also meant his father was staying as well. My brother's coronation would be taking place tomorrow to crown him as the King of Rockton. It was a monumental event in my cities history but many of the other princes and princesses would return home after the wedding. We spoke for a short while before Peter announced that he had some business to attend to with my brother.

"You should go to the garden, my dear, have some tea the weather is lovely," He spoke and I cocked my head at him, this was a plan of some sort. We all stood and Peter kissed me on the cheek lightly. "Go with her Prince, the gardens were planted by the late Queen and are beautiful," We both knew that he had been to the gardens before but this was Peter's plan to get me to talk to Tobias. My prince was much more sneaky than I expected. Tobias thanked him as Peter exited the room. I turned to exit the side door, seeing Robert leave his post at the guard tower to come to me trailing behind Tobias and I. We walked to the small secluded woods where there were benches surrounding the cove. I sat down pulling my dress around me and Tobias sat next to me silently.

"I remember him from my childhood, he is just as kind now as he was then," I knew he was speaking of Peter and I smiled softly. I twirled the ring on my finger with the large diamond, I now held both rings.

"That he is," I replied simply and Tobias frowned slightly.

"You seem closer now," I nodded at that observation, what was he getting at? "The ring around your neck—"

"It is his," I replied, this was not what I wanted to talk about. "It means we are not getting married until I want, and then I give the ring back," I knew he would ask anyway so I might as well tell him. I could see Robert standing across from us in concave, not quite watching us but he met my eyes when I looked at him.

"Will you — give the ring back?" Tobias asked cautiously and I turned away from Robert's blue to meet Tobias' blue. He was oddly curious about Peter's and I's relations and it made me uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat clasping my hands together tightly.

"I enjoy Peter's presence, he is…nothing short of considerate," I counter my words simply and I was sure that did not curb Tobias' interest.

"That did not answer the question," He spoke quietly and I nodded. His thigh moved closer, we were touching now, and I did not move away.

"No, it did not," I replied harshly and he seemed to let it go. It was my turn to speak now, if he could ask questions then I could as well. I pulled my hand out and took his in my hand. He looked at me with an odd expression as I held his hand. I did not look at him as I pulled his sleeve up as quickly as I could. He pulled his hand away rapidly and stood up. The tension in his body was immense but despite his speed to get away from me I still saw the bruise, the large bruise of a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled lowly and Robert took slow steps towards us. I waved him off and he stopped moving. I could see Tobias glancing back at him with a rigid stance.

"It is alright Robert," I spoke and Robert looked from me to the other prince before heeding my order and walked back to his earlier position.

 **— POV CHANGE —**

"Can you leave us, Robert? Wait for us by the castle, I thank you," She spoke with a clear ordering voice. Her guard with his all-seeing blue eyes looked straight at me and I saw the warning leave his eyes. Just like her father, he warned me that if I dare touched her they would hang me. I trusted the guard, while he was overprotected he served Beatrice loyally. I was taking a deep breath staring daggers at the princess. She sat gracefully, her legs crossed at the ankle covered by her navy dress. She was not looking at my dark and angry eyes. It was not anger towards her, only partially. I was truly afraid and that was the truth. She could not know of the bruises and the scars. "Where are they from?" She asked about the discolouration around my wrist. Just like her fiancé, there was no judgment, only concern laced in their words. When Peter had approached me this morning I was afraid he would find out my secret, know what was happening. He had seen the scars and bruises when I changed for the wedding, he admitted to me. He hoped I was alright and that if I needed anything to ask him. The prince of Greenleaf, I was sure, had a suspicion on what was going on. I was unsure if he shared that suspicion with his fiancée. He had been the closest thing I had to a childhood friend, and still years later he did not pester me with questions nor command me to tell him. Peter was the embodiment of what a prince, what I could not be.

"Training," I told her the same lie I told Peter. She sighed softly and I knew she knew it was a lie. Beatrice was smart, too bad smart was not what was going to help in this situation. She tapped the bench next to her, wanting me to sit back down. I did as she bid, sitting slightly on edge.

"The other day, Susan came to ask me if I was alright. Saying that my brother, Peter, her, they were all worried about me because I was too quiet. I do not do what they want and my father yells at me, I do what they want and they think I am ill," She laughed to herself and I frowned slightly, why was she telling me this? She turned to me then, her brown eyes searching my face. I looked at her soft features, her pale skin, and dark hair. She was undeniably beautiful, I admitted to myself. "I never wanted to be a princess, nor did I ever want to be a Queen," I stared back at her truthfulness. She was looking back before she broke the eye contact and sighed. I deeply understood the sentiment, I never wanted to be King or a Prince. "Peter is everything a princess could ever want. He is the manifestation of a perfect prince — well until he met me. He is the most warm-hearted and forgiving person that has graced the earth. He adores me… no, he loves me," She admitted to me correcting herself with her words. I felt the words in my core, Peter loved her. She was promised to him.

"And yet you do not want to marry him," She took a breath in and nodded. I remember how she looked when I first met her. Her eyes were terrifyingly wide as Eric's arms were wrapped around her. She was dirty and her dress in tatters but when Eric threatened her life my blood boil. It was clear she was innocent and ever so afraid of him. In those days travelling, I saw the way she looked warily at us, the way she flinched away from her. I did not want her to feel that kind of fear. I brought her home, not knowing she was a princess but I should have, it was obvious. When I found out the Peter, she told us she married, and the Peter I knew as a child was one in the same the coincidence was undeniable. I wanted to hate him, that he forced her into marriage but the longer I stayed the more I realized that was not at all his intent. I could see the adoration in his eyes, the way he looked at her. It made me so jealous, she was beautiful and extraordinary. However, it was impossible to hate the prince, if anyone deserved such an incredible woman it was him. He had never, and never would lay a cruel hand on anyone. He was kind and patient and every graceful and put together. He was everything I failed at, being a prince, being obedient. I could never be the prince my parents wanted, the perfect prince.

"No I do not," She spoke back to me. I think that was the first time she said that aloud since she got back. She lied to all of them, saying that it was alright and she wanted to marry but Peter and I knew that was not true. She put her head in her hands, rubbing her face. There was no way for me to help her, everything that could be done was already being done by Peter. "Why did you run Tobias? Eight years ago what made you leave?" She sprung the question on me. She was smart, she had shared something with me she likely told no one else and now she was asking me to tell her something in return. I thought about the scars, the violence I saw. The violence I faced outside of the cities walls were horrific, Edward, the Raging Wolves brotherhood. But those acts of violence were within my control, maybe not so Edward, but I never feared for myself. Everyone took care of themselves outside of the walls, inside, however, you had to rely on others. I could not do that, be vulnerable and rely on others. That was what truly made me afraid, being at the mercy of others. She, Beatrice, knew what that was like not only with Eric but every day of her life. She was at the mercy of her father, brother, and future husband. Yet, she was strong, in her own way. So I took a breath.

"Fear," Was what I replied and she looked at me with narrowed eyes. What she did next was more surprising than anything else. Her eyes searched mine and her perplexed expression dropped, I could see acceptance pass her dark eyes.

"Thank you," And I realized that she would take that as an answer, she was not going to ask any more questions. I let out a breath I was holding, the fear I felt. Ironically if I stayed it would have been courageous and had I left would have been cowardice. And yet, running into the lives of bandits would not have been seen as an act of a person who valued as cowardice. When I found Zeke and Uriah, their house burnt down, their tear-stricken faces, I was that scared little boy. We were all children but we took an oath, a blood oath, to protect each other and ourselves. That was what I saw in Beatrice, back when she was Tris. The terror, the eyes bruised by what they had seen and body battered by what had been done. She was me as a boy, terrified that someone would hurt them. I did not want anyone to feel that way, especially not anyone that could not protect themselves. When I could not defend myself no one helped me and I would not allow that to happen again. Beatrice glanced away from me and I saw the tall form of Peter enter the woods. He was always so poised, elegant, and graceful. Everything I was not. The princess smiled at him, I did not see what I saw in his gold eyes when he looked at her but I saw something more than there was before. She pushed her legs under her and stood walking short steps towards him. He spoke pleasantries, I assumed, into her ear as they embraced. I could see her blush slightly, a beautiful colour that spread along her milky skin. I could hear her giggle as I struggled to stand. The large bruise on my thigh gave me a slight limp and uncomfortable pain, I was not sure if anyone had noticed. The two pulled apart but Peter's arm remained around her thin body. He pulled his eyes away from her, which I could tell was difficult, and looked at me. He gave me a slight nod and a tilting of the head. A question. Silently asking if I was alright and I knew he had set Beatrice up to the questions. I realised with a slight tension that meant that he likely knew I was fond of her, just as I observed him he likely did the same. He must see the way I look at her like she was the sky so full of mystery and beauty. I nodded at him slightly, almost embarrassed. His gold eyes soften as my gesture and unraveled his arm from Beatrice's torso. The prince gave me a small smile. Peter had moved away because he knew the contact made me uncomfortable. He had no want nor need to make me jealous, his heart was pure.

"My dear, Prince Tobias, may we talk a walk around the front?" He addressed Beatrice, then me. When she nodded as did I. Beatrice stuck close to him as I walked beside Peter. I saw her wrapped her fingers in his and held his lower arm. It only served to highlight the difference between the two of them, her small body tucked into his. He was towering over her but he was not broad, he did not dwarf her. They looked perfect together, the prince and princess. He began speaking about the preparations for Caleb's coronation. I hardly knew the prince of Rockton but I got the impression he did not like me. "I have something to show you," He spoke to Beatrice and she smiled slightly in curiosity, her smile innocent and tilted.

"A gift?" She asked then and he nodded with a soft look. I knew it would be something good, something she truly would want. I remembered then, sharply, the voice of a younger Peter saying similar words to a much younger me. I looked at his gold eyes and I knew he remembered as well. I remember the feeling of the gift in my hands, the cold metal, and stiff leather. I still had it, I always had it, it was in my room here in Rockton. Beatrice did not seem to notice the passing look between me and him. Peter knew all along, I was sure of it. He knew everything but had no way of helping me. We continued walking as Beatrice asked desperately for him to tell her what it was. Words about how she did not like surprises.

"You will just have to wait, we are almost there," He promised and she groaned internally. We were nearing the royal stables and I looked at Peter, equally curious to what this gift was. He stopped walking and got her to look at him. "Now, he is of excellent lines. He needs to be taken care of otherwise he will grow weak," I knew instantly what 'he' was. Beatrice seemed to know as well and her eyes went wide. Peter nodded over to the field and we both followed his gaze. She gasped with delight and I smiled at the small colt that was running on spindled legs around the field. His hair was snow white he appeared like silk, his mane, and tail short as he was only young. He was a smaller version of Dove, Beatrice's white mare. I could tell he was different though, not as slight as a colt of that same breeding would be. He was a white variation of the warhorses that men rode, without the black gene.

"Peter, why is he white?" She asked with awe as he looked warily over at us and slowly made his way over. Peter pulled something out of his pocket and held it out for the colt. He was timid and slow but soon was chewing whatever Peter gave him. The prince pet the horse with a soft hand as it snorted in his hand.

"He is a bred warhorse, a man's horse, but he was failed due to his colour. It was either I brought him here or he was to be killed," Peter admitted. Men's horses, of royal status, were always black. The two my father brought here were similar, pure black with thick legs and long manes.

"He is beautiful," The princess remarked as the colt looked at her with curious eyes and nuzzled her outstretched hand for food which she did not have. He then went down the fence to me, giving a similar look of curiosity. I smiled as I put my hand out and he let me pet him, his hair as soft as it appeared. I could see Peter and Beatrice watching me pet the colt before he wandered off, bored by us. "This is a wonderful gift. Thank you," She breathed to her prince before embracing him tightly. He smiled widely, likely glad she enjoyed the colt before placing a kiss on her forehead. I looked away from the couple, letting them share their intimate moment together. I watched the colt lean down to nibble some grass, his teeth tearing parts off of the blades. Someone leaned on the fence next to me and I turned to see the prince instead of Beatrice, who was seen walking over to the stables. His gold eyes were trained on the colt, a peaceful look on his face.

"It is a thoughtful gift," I commented, eyes back on the colt who was pawing the ground. I saw Peter glance at me in my peripheries, his posture straight but relaxed.

"It still will not be enough to buy her love," I was surprised at his dejected tone. His eyes were now trained on her walking away, sadness in the gold. I had no idea what to say. I thought about what she said, that he was wonderful and perfect. But still she did not love him, she knew it and so did he. He sighed as she disappeared into the royal stables. "I do love her, but I do not make her happy,"

"I am sure —" I begun but he interrupted me.

"You know it is true. She does not know what to do, I do not want to put her through such despair," He was so selfless if I had a girl like her I would not be so willing to give her up. Peter had a duty to his parents, just as Beatrice did as well, as did I. Duty was the death of love.

"I still have it," I spoke looking at the colt but thinking of a different gift. I was not sure he would remember what I was referencing.

"What —. The dagger?" He asked then remembering the expertly carved knife that he had given me when we were seven years old. All the Princes were trained in warfare, I was never very good. Not until I left my city. Young, gold-eyed, Peter of Greenleaf gave me a dagger. It was weeks before I left home, it was like he knew, maybe he did. That knife came in immense use during the years outside of the walls. "I hope it served you well,"

"It was the knife that killed Eric," The irony was inevitable. The dagger he had given me years ago ended up protecting his own fiancée years later. Peter's lips upturned slightly in pleasure. "How did you know?" I asked finally, he must have known that I was going to run, why else would he give me that. He was always observant, a trait becoming of a King.

"You had no choice," He whispered barely above the wind. His eyes were troubled as he turned to me. "Please, tell someone," He begged me softly then and I could see it deeply bothered him. I rubbed my wrist where the bruise was and he noticed.

I took a breath, this was the closest I had ever been to telling someone. "Who would believe me?" Peter looked me over, worry in his gaze.

"I would, I do. You have to Tobias you cannot stay there," I shook my head, wanting him to stop talking now. This was too much.

"You might. What about your parents? King Andrew? They would not believe me," He was looking at me with absolute determination.

"I owe you Tobias. Please," He begged me softly but I shook my head. I was not going to do something. He took a large breath realising I was not going to give in. I trusted him, he would not do anything unless I gave him permission to. Beatrice was walking back towards us and I looked to him with wide eyes. "She does not know," He assured me and I let out a breath. The princess could not know, she would do something rash or stupid. I had to deal with it in my own time. She joined back up with Peter, smiles on her lips still happy from the gift. I excused myself from them, giving them time alone and to get away from Peter. His gold eyes gave me a reassuring look before I walked back towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

"The colt is beautiful Peter, thank you," I spoke with a smile and he looked down at me with a delighted expression. I knew what the colt meant, any gifts from Peter were trying to please me. It was still incredibly thoughtful and he saved the colt from death. I subconciously touched the ring around my neck and I saw gold flicker from the movement. I saw Tobias walking away and a frown spread my face. Peter sighed at my reaction, I saw the way they were speaking. I saw Peter's poised body languae shift to something I had not seen, they were speaking about something before I got there, something that bothered my calm prince. "What did you speak about?" I asked quietly to him. He took my arm and we walked the other way to the castle. His fingers laced in mine, thumbing rubbing my hand.

"Things, my princess," Peter dismissed my and I did not like that. He thought I could not handle what they spoke about and that was insulting to me.

"I am not a child Peter," I spoke back and he looked taken back with my words. His eyes frowned slightly.

"I do not think you are a child," He spoke back but still he did not say what they spoke about and he could tell I wanted to know. "He will tell you when he is ready," He spoke and I knew he meant Tobias. His words had a slight edge to them, like he was not sure of his own words. I hummed in response not bothering to say anything.

"Someone is hurting him," I whispered and even I could hear the despair in my own voice. Peter looked down at me as we continued towards the castle his gold eyes sad as well. There was something he knew that he was not telling me, to do with Tobias. Peter opened the door for me and I walked into my home. "I promised him Peter, I promised if he came into the city with me he would be safe. He was not going to come, I made the guards sieze all three of them.." I paused as Peter wrapped his hand in mine again I saw him nod, he was listening. "I wanted them to get paid for bringing me back, to get rewards. Gods, I was so selfish," Peter shook his head gently.

"You did not know princess," He reminded me but I should have, I should have listened to Tobias when he told me he could not come. Now someone was hurting him because I brought him in front of my father.

We were walking pass the throne room to go up the stairs. "I should have. Someone is —"

"Quiet," Peter spoke lowly and pulled me into him. I looked up at him and his gold eyes were serious. I saw King Marcus leaning against the pillars on the far side of the room, his blue eyes narrowed. Peter leaned to put his lips near my ear like he was whispering something. "Pretend I spoke something humorous," He spoke and I giggled slightly, bashfully looking away from the King. We headed up the stairs as Peter whispered nothing into my ear. We got all the way to Peter's room before I spoke with a low voice.

"You do not trust him," I stated the obvious, Peter took his hand out of mine and shook his head. Peter was a kind soul, trusting, if he did not like King Marcus that meant something. "I do not either, neither does my father," I spoke and Peter raised his eyebrows like he knew that already. I walked over to the table near Peter's bed, looking at the book he was reading. He was pouring us both a glass of water and brought it over to me before sitting up on his bed next to me holding a piece of parchment paper. I glanced over and could see the wax print of Greenleaf on it. There were lines between his eyebrows, showing discontentment or anger. He sighed slightly before rolling it up and putting it back on the table. "Your parents?" I asked moving to lean against the headboard, lounging on his bed. He hummed as confirmation to my question. I could tell it bothered him and instead of asking I just put the book down and leaned my head on his shoulder, moving closer to him. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and stroked my hair softly. It was quiet, warm; everything serene being in his arms. Long minutes passed and I was dozing off thinking. Peter shifted under me and spoke.

"Beatrice?" He asked then softly and I waited for him to continue, wrapping my arms around his body. I could feel the steady rising and falling of his chest. "Will you ever love me?" He asked and this time instead of getting flustered and feeling bad I knew he needed the truth, whatever truth I could muster.

"I do not know Peter," I spoke quietly as I pulled myself off him. He looked upset that I moved but instead of moving away I put myself onto of him, straddling his thighs. He stared in shock at me but instead I took his hands and placed it around my hips. I kissed him and his lips parted as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Will you ever stop loving me?" I asked when we broke apart and I saw confusion flicker on his face and a hint of pain.

"I do not know, I do not think so," He countered back and I hummed at the information before kissing him again. His hands moved lower to cup the round of my ass and I sighed. "Is this alright?" He asked as our lips broke again and I nodded with a blush. He smiled as he pulled his face away leaning on the headboard again. "You are so beautiful when you blush," Which only served to make me go redder.

"Peter? Caleb is asking for all of us—" I turned in horror to the voice of Tobias. His blue eyes went wide and Peter shoved me off him likely slightly harder then intended. I fell onto the pillows next to us before pulling myself up, my face hot and embarrassed. "I … apologise, the door was half open so I…" Tobias looked as flustered as I felt and even Peter was slightly flushed. My prince stood up from the bed, straightening out his shirt and regaining his composure.

"It is alright Tobias, we should have closed the door," Peter spoke the only indication anything had happened was a slight tremor to his voice. "Caleb was asking for us? We best not keep him waiting long," Peter did not even look at me before he practically ran out of the room in front of Tobias. The ex-bandit looked back at me before he left eyes looking me up and down. I cleared my throat and he also ran off after my fiance. I tried not to feel a little hurt that Peter did not ask if I was alright before running off but I could see the embarrassment in his eyes. I went to leave the room but my eyes caught on the letter on the side table, the rolled parchment. Despite my warning voice in my head I went over and grabbed it, unrolling it with my fingers and reading the sprawled writing of the King of Greenleaf. The majority of the letter was his father chastising him for not marrying me, clear anger in his words as he threatened to take away Peter's prince-hood. _You will no longer be my son_ , he threatened with his own writing. I knew he had gotten regular letters from his parents, almost every other day there was a letter from Greenleaf for him and I could see the rolled parchment on his table. _If you do not reply to our letters I will demand King Andrew bring you back to Greenleaf, we will son do not test us_. He had not been replying to his parents, to any of those many notes they sent him. Peter was going against his parents for me and they were threatening him. I put the paper back down thinking that in helping me Peter was getting himself in trouble, I was being incredible selfish.

I did not see Peter nor Tobias again until later that night at dinner. My brother and Susan joined us, me on the further left across from them and Peter next to me with Tobias on the right. They were all there when I was called down to come and Peter still flushed slightly as I greeted him. We all shared pleasant conversation about everything around the table. It was nice, Peter and Susan got on very well making jokes about Caleb which had me laughing so hard it was almost embarrassing. My father entered the room right before dessert, a smile as he clapped Caleb on the back and kissed my cheek before sitting at the head of the table. The conversation dulled slightly due to him coming and he noticed. "Please do not stop on account of me, I could hear the laughter from upstairs," My father smiled and Peter asked him a few questions about what he would do after tomorrow. My father told him somethings and made a joke about raising pigs and that pigs would still be easier to raise than me and they all laughed at me as I picked at the pudding with a red face. "Speaking of pigs I saw the colt out in the garden was that you, daughter?" He asked with raised eyebrows before I could even shake my head Peter spoke.

"I apologise that was me your grace, I should have requested beforehand that was unkind of me," My father only smile a low smile as he took a mouthful of pudding looking at me intently from his eyelashes.

"I think my daughter rebellious streak is wearing on you young Prince, beware," He delivered with a smile to me and Peter smile back and apologised again. "Bandit prince what about you? How is Whiteturn fairing?" My father asked politely and Tobias smile slightly at the nickname.

"It is well your grace, no different than when I left," I could hear the implication in his words and my father's face flickered as well at the words, did he know something?

"I have heard from Robert than your bandit brothers have achieved well in their training and perhaps might be upgraded from city to castle guards," My father told him and I blanched realising I was so rude that I had not seen nor asked about Zeke and Uriah. Tobias replied that he heard similar compliments. "Perhaps you should train our castle guards, I have heard their fighting is impeccable,"

"That is not me, your grace, that taught them. Real combat truly fine tunes any mistakes," Tobias said brushing off the compliment but I remember that throw with the knife he made into Eric's chest, a single kill shot. He was skilled, whether he was when he was younger it was different or not he had proven himself.

"What about you, Prince Peter? How is your combat skills?" My father asked with a cheeky smile and Peter only shook his head.

"The same as it always had been," And I was not sure if that was a boost or not. I saw my father smile knowingly but I could not imagine Peter fighting.

"Tomorrow before the coronation, you and Tobias give me a demonstration, my last one as King," Everyone looked at each other and Caleb just shook his head smiling at my father antics. Of course Peter and Tobias agreed, not having much of a choice. "My kingsguard and Robert may join," Susan looked up at that with big eyes.

"Please do not kill my brother," She said with a nervous laugh and everyone chuckled at her. The night continued like that until late the men were drinking ale and laughing, well Peter was hardly drinking but Tobias and my father were. Caleb was watching amusingly at the two of them red-faced and laughing before leaving with Susan announcing it was getting late. The four of us continued with the increased ale formalities went out the window and Tobias was drunkenly telling stories of being a bandit.

"That cannot be!" King Andrew exclaimed hitting his cup on the table and Tobias was nodding rapidly.

"I am not pulling the asses tail here! I shot his cup of ale out of his hand from hundred metres away, god I remember how angry and red his face was," Tobias was laughing and so was my father and I smiled at the two of them. Tobias looked happy like this, carefree and safe.

"You must show me that!" My father laughed and Tobias agreed, I looked at Peter and he just rolled his eyes. "What it must have been like to be a bandit, that is a true life son," My father mused and Tobias' smile dulled slightly and I knew he must have been thinking about some of the bad things he had seen. I took that time to look at Peter and gestured that we should leave, he gave me a nod and spoke up that we would were going to retire. I rose from my seat and Peter took my arm and we walked around. "Beatrice?" My father spoke and waved me over to him, Peter dropped my hand and I walked to my king.

"Yes father?"

"Everyday you look as beautiful as your mother once was," I frowned then seeing the thought in my father's eyes, he loved her dearly, my mother, and it pained him greatly when she passed. I did not know what to say so I just kissed my father's cheek.

"Thank you," Was all I said and I took Peter's hand and left. My father grieved for my mother, I would see him out in the garden. I knew that if I reminded him of her then that was painful. When we were walking up the stairs Peter finally spoke.

"I apologise for earlier. I pushed you, I should not have—,"

"You did not mean to, it is alright," I replied before he could continue but he only squeezed my hand tighter.

"It is not alright," He seemed genuinely upset about the embarrassing incident. We were walking to his room and he opened the door for me and this time paid attention to close it behind him. I stood in the middle of the room when he came back over and took me in his arms boldly before leaving little kisses on my cheek before a final one on my lips. "I apologise," I did not think there was much to apologise for but still I replied.

"I accept," With a slight smile and he smiled back. I suddenly thought about the letter I read, _no longer be my son_ , his father had threatened. I pushed Peter lightly back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes narrowed in confusion as I took a breath. He took my hands and I smiled widely but I could tell he thought there was something wrong. I kissed him again just to diffuse the confusion and when we parted again I placed my forehead on his looking at his soft lips and large golden eyes. "We should get married, in a few weeks here at the castle. My brother will be King then and…" I sort of trailed off then, not quite sure what I was going to say and only then did I look back at Peter's face. He did not look delighted he looked unsure like he was worried.

He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed me back slightly so he could look at my face. "Are you sure? You would have to move to Greenleaf, you would leave everything behind and become Queen of Greenleaf," I seemed to have forgotten that and was slightly blindsided before I regained my smile but it was a bit nervous now.

"Then I will move," Peter was looking at me intensely and I smiled encouragingly back.

"But everyone you love is here, you were so unsure before," He countered but I thought about what his parents were saying to him, the threats and I shook my head.

"My brother is soon to be King, my father will move out of the castle, they are all I have. I have you now," I spoke lowly and I saw his eyes flickered with indecision, why was he overthinking this I thought he wanted this?

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked then and I sighed softly lacing one of my hands in his and squeezing.

"It is not sudden. You are perfect Peter, what more could I want?" And it was true, what more could I want than him. But then I felt guilty, I was not being truthful to him and he deserved so much better. He noticed my sudden lack of smile and tilted his head slightly.

"Why do you suddenly want to get married?" He asked again gently and my eyes flicked over to the letter on the side table, he turned around and noticed the parchment. I felt bad for reading something I should not have, it was mot my letter to read but I did anyway. "You read that?" He asked and I nodded my head looking away from him pulling my hand out of his.

"I should not have, I apologize. It was not my business to read but you are getting yourself in trouble because of me. Your father threatened to take away your prince-hood! He threatened to order you home and you have not been replying to him!" My voice was increasing with hysteria with every word and wetness in my eyes. He was sacrificing everything for me. Peter was just watching me with his golden eyes, a slight crease between his eyebrows.

"You can read them all if you want it does not bother me. What is mine is yours," He replied softly dismissing my fear that he would be angry that I read it. His sweet words did not go over my head. "Beatrice, he is only threatening. I am his only son and only child, he has no one else to give the city to so do not worry about that," He assured me and I sigh, that was not the point.

"We should get married then and he can crown you King, sooth his mind for him. Please, you want to be King I know you do," Peter smiled softly at me as tears gathered.

"Yes I do, but I would give up being King for you and if you are not ready then we do not get married yet. My father will wait," He assured me and I shook my head.

"And what if I am never ready… I am not worth giving up the city for, giving up the crown," I spoke with a sharp tone.

"You are worth it. You are to me. Please keep the ring my princess, if by the end of the week you still wish to get married then we will. There is no rush," He spoke and I nodded slightly, tears in my eyes. He pulled me into an embrace and placed a kiss on my cheek. When I pulled away after a long minute I placed a light kiss on his cheek and left his room wishing him a good sleep and he spoke the same to me but I could tell he noticed that I did not stay and tears were still in my eyes. I walked around the hall closing the door behind me.

— POV CHANGE —

I watched Beatrice walk away with Peter, leaving me with her father. I could feel the results of the alcohol we had both drunken but in all honesty it felt good to joke and laugh with the King, it felt like for once I had a real father. He spoke about how beautiful Beatrice was, like her mother and I saw Beatrice smile a sad smile before thanking him. I could see the long on the King's face of longing as he turned back to me and spoke. "Having the crown was not worth anything without her mother. We wed at when I was eighteen and now will be fifteen years since she passed," He was telling me, dulling the mood from earlier but it felt real, truly real and honest. He took a few more sips of his drink as he thought of his dead love. "I wanted what I had for her. She is my only daughter all I wanted was the best for her," I thought about the prince she walked out with, the most well put together young man, the bright and kind Peter of Greenleaf.

"So you chose Peter?" I asked but I knew the answer even before he nodded.

"I knew it since they were young that he would be the kindest man to her, someone that she could have what I had with. I should have told her, I should have planted the idea long before and she could have grown to love him like he did to her. But I did not and I can see it in her, she does not love her," The King sighed softly clearly blaming himself but still his daughter was safe, she was taken care of, it could have been done better but still he meant well. He clearly adored his daughter, it was clear we all did.

"He will never hurt her," I reminded him softly and he nodded knowingly. We all like Peter, no one did not, I heard the way he spoke to his parents when they tried to insist on forcing a wedding, he would keep her safe and be patient.

The King looked at me with his knowing blue eyes. "What about you?"

"I am… I am not her fiance," I stuttered and the King only chuckled lowly.

"No, but I see the way you look at her. I know you Tobias, you grew up around here, same as Peter. Had you stayed perhaps you would have had her hand," I swallowed at his admission and looked away, not sure what he wanted me to say. I remember being her, playing with Peter and a much younger Caleb. Beatrice was hardly a child back then. She was four years younger than Peter and I, two years between her and her brother. I was a small child for my age, Peter was always taller despite being slightly younger. I remember her insisting on coming with us and playing, she was more wild than me.

"Peter is what is best for her," I reminded him. With my years of violence that extended before the bandit life was mine, I was not the prince for her. I was scarred and not just on the outside. I was angry and scared, and could not protect her from myself. She deserved more than me.

"Is that what you truly think?" I paused before nodding to the King's question, it was.

"The prince is everything I cannot be. He is kind and statured, poised and put-together," I reminded the king that would only be king for a few more hours.

"What if she does not want that?" The king spoke about his daughter and I paused. It might not be what she wanted but it was what she needed. I thought about the brotherhood we destroyed and finding her there, small and scared. I took a long drink thinking of the frame of a boy I cared about, his battered and bruised body.

"I am not sure if I told you this, your grace. But the brotherhood that stole your daughter had hurt one of my men. In revenge they took the youngest member of our group and broke him. They send him to us, destroyed and hardly a boy anymore. I had to kill him, my own friend and brother. That was why we were there, for revenge. Is that the trait you want in a prince? In a king?" I questioned him slowly. I was violent, not the most desirable trait in a king or a prince, or a husband. The king nodded taking the information in. He did not know what the life of a bandit really was, what it entailed.

"A king that is violent to be just is better than a king that is violent for no reason," He was looking straight at me and I heard the implication in his words. Just like Peter, it was clear he knew more than he will tell me. "Once Kings were conquerers and military leaders. That was how they gained their support. People will follow you if you delve into destruction for them. You are what a true king used to be Tobias," I swallowed deeply thinking of his words and the seriousness of this conversation.

"I think you think too highly of me, your grace," I commented back and he laughed again.

"If I remain King for only a few more hours than you are obligated to believe me," I nodded with a smile and I could tell he liked me. We both stood then knowing it was time to leave. We wished each other well and a nights rest.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your father summons us Beatrice," Peter called to me from the door of my room. It was the morning of my brother's coronation. I rose to meet him by the door and he took my arm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? One of you might get hurt," I reasoned with my prince and he only smiled and rubbed my arm.

"No one will get hurt, it is just a little fun my dear," We walked together down towards the royal stables which is also where the armoury was. My father's generation only saw one major conflict between Clouddale that rebelled against Greenleaf. Clouddale at the time was not run by Christina's parents and instead a different family, and when Rockton forces allied with Greenleaf to reserve the peace it gave the city to Christina's family which was a noble family in Rockton at the time. Since then no true wars had broken out and the armoury was unused in that way. It is still used by the guards and soldiers of the royal army but never for true conflict. I saw my father waiting there with Tobias who seemed to be discussion blade types. I knew basic things about blades and bows, I asked Robert to tell me about these things. I knew Tobias fought with a simple longsword, single-handed and easy to carry another sword or shield, or in his case a dagger to throw, the longsword left options. Others chose a thinner blade to be quick and nimble but had less force. A warhammer was optimum choice for power but speed would be compromised and no chance to hold a shield leaving one vulnerable. Robert joined our little group from the guard post, looking like he did not want to be there. He gave me a glance and raised his eyebrows slightly and I smiled back, men with be men.

"Are you sure you can fight them?" I asked with concern to my fiance, I had seen the other two men fight and they were good, I was not sure my elegant prince would do well against such opponents. Peter looked down at me and only smiled mischievously.

"Who do you think taught Tobias as a boy?" He gave me a small wink and I rolled my eyes and released his arm and joined next to my father. The three men entered the armoury and grabbed weapons and I was unsurprised by what they returned with. They were blunted swords for sparing by none the less would leave quite a wound behind. Tobias returned with two steel broadsword, one in each hand, he was spinning the blades in his hands getting a feel for the different weights. Robert returned with a greatsword, a large, tall sword that required two hands but he was almost holding a shield that you could strap to your forearm for protection. Peter came out with a estoc blade, a thin blade that could be used with one or two hands. It was a sword designed to pierce armour and incredibly lightweight as well. He also held an iron shield at his side.

"Who do you think will be best?" My father asked me softly as I watched Robert and Tobias warm up, their harsh strokes. I had seen Tobias throw that knife that was so accurate he had not left a scrape. I had seen Robert train but never truly fight, he was my guard for a reason, he was one of the best in the city other than Tom, the kingsguard.

"Prince Tobias?" I almost questioned my father and he laughed with a smile.

"Do you have no faith in your fiance?" He asked then and I shrugged with a blush, I should take Peter's side but I was not sure. Peter was so slight, much thinner than the other two men, taller but weighted less. Peter was so timid and kind, it was hard to see him being able to fight. My father ordered Tobias and Robert to face each other and Peter came to wait by my side, his thin sword resting in the grass. I grabbed his arm as the sparing began, the loud clacking of steel on steel ringing out. Robert blocked many blows by Tobias two blades but Tobias was faster than the trained guard, his movements less easy to predicted. Robert paid for it as Tobias took the guard's hesitation and swung with both blades at the same time, I hissed as the forearm shield only just blocked the two blades trajectory and forced the guard to the ground shield overhead. He swung the great sword with the other hand messily at Tobias' legs and the Prince backed off. Robert rose and swung the great sword properly and it rang true into one of Tobias' blade only to be trapped as the other sandwiched the guard's sword. Robert pulled it free making one of the blades go flying to the ground with a clatter. Tobias laughed as he blocked a few close calls of the greatsword with only one of his remaining blades. Tobias managed a blow at Robert's thigh making the guard stutter in his movements and I could tell it hurt. As the swords caught together the two men struggled, the sweat beginning to pour down their faces. I could see the strain in either of them as the wrestled for the upper hand but instead Tobias dunked going under the blades and embracing Robert with a dagger to the throat dropping his remaining sword. The two were done and the prince had won. Robert only laughed as Tobias released him, wiping his sweat away and picking up the two blades to offer them back to the Prince of Whiteturn.

"You fight like a bandit," The guard spoke with a smile as he passed the blades back and the two shook hands. I knew what that meant, he did not fight calculated, he held three blades and did not make textbook moves. From years of the life Tobias truly had learned to be unpredictable. My father commended the both of them for their fighting and I could see Tobias took the compliment to heart. Robert limped off to my side as Peter took steps forward and I grabbed his hand.

"Do not get hurt please, is this necessary?" And Peter only smiled at my concern giving my hand a squeeze.

"I will not get hurt," He promised and I was not sure if that was because it was training or because he thought he could beat Tobias. I saw the two of them line up, the swords being raised. Peter's thick shield gave me some nerves back but still, this was dangerous. Tobias looked at me as he faced Peter, I sent him a look that said if he hurt Peter I would not be happy.

"Prince against Prince. You were both trained part time here when you were younger, so show me what you learnt from my men," My father spoke with a smile. Tobias' combat stance was straight but much lower, Peter stood tall, relaxation in his stance. He held his sword up and shield down. There was a slight smirk on his face as the two of them circled. Tobias gave a suspicious look before running at my prince. I took a breath as Peter blocked it with his thin blade that seemed to shudder with the block before pulling back. Tobias lunged the last step towards my prince and Peter took the unbalanced opportunity to block with the shield. The block made a clatter and then Peter pulled the shield back and slammed it into the blade which made Tobias go flying backwards and landing harshly on the ground. I watched with wide eyes as Tobias shook his head with a smile and jumped up gracefully. Peter was also smiling, spinning his blade in his hand. I could see what he was doing, playing defensive to put Tobias off balance. There were a few even block and even a moment where it looked like Tobias had the upper hand but once again Peter regained control and sent the prince backwards. The prince of Whiteturn made another move, swinging both swords in unison in opposite directions. Peter ducked quickly before slamming the shield upwards which threw both swords out of Tobias' hand. I cringed as I saw the dagger being drawn. This time Tobias aimed for the arm holding the blade, slashing the air and I held my breath thinking it was over and Peter would get hurt but instead my prince sent the dagger flying in an impressively fast move. Tobias ended up on the floor the shield against his neck and Peter's sword high above him. Both the princes stared down before the laughter began. I let out the breath I was holding and my amazement that my prince had won. Peter was incredibly graceful and quick with his fluid movements, Tobias was harsh and slow in comparison. Peter held out a hand pulling Tobias up as my father congratulated the Prince of Greenleaf. Peter went to go pick up the thrown dagger and spun it hilt first to the ex-bandit and Tobias only shook his head and waved him off.

"Keep it, you gave it to me anyway it was yours," I frowned slightly, what did Tobias mean it was Peter's dagger? That was the same dagger that went into Eric's shoulder, I was sure of it. Robert and Tobias grabbed the shields and blades and took them back to the armoury as Peter came over to me. There was a slight sheen of sweat but he looked better than the other two were. Robert was still limping and Tobias was a bit winded and I swore he was holding his stomach in tender pain. My prince smiled at me and held out the dagger with two hands.

"A winner's gift for the most beautiful lady," I giggled as I took it out of his hands tenderly, feeling the weight of the metal and cold of the steel. I felt the leather of the handle in my hand and between my fingers.

"My daughter doubted your skills," My father commented walking up to us and I flushed in embarrassment that I thought Peter would not do well, he was clearly far better than the other two. "Did you think I would choose you a prince that was not the best?" Peter looked at me and I shrugged embarrassingly, he gave a nod to my father in modesty. Before this all began I was angry at my father for making me marry the prince but now I saw what my father choose. Peter was everything a king could want for his daughter, his only daughter. There were other princes, lower ones that did not attend Rockton's balls very often and too far for pleasant journeys, that he could have chosen from but I knew that he had groomed Peter to be the perfect suitor. He invited him here in hopes we would come to care about each other and I suppose it did work, just not as well as he wished at first.

"No father, you were right," I spoke smoothly and my father looked pleased as Peter smiled widely and kissed me lightly.

—POV CHANGE—

"Prince Tobias?" Beatrice called from behind me. The coronation of King Caleb had just taken place and people were filling out of the throne room. I could see Andrew speaking to the new King with many smiles and a few laughs. Queen Susan was by the King's side her smile radiant. I turned to the princess and smiled. However, my smile was dulled when I saw my father looking at me his expression dark. He looked from the princess to me and shook his head before he walked out of the room as well. Beatrice seemed to see the look of my father as well. "What was that?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Nothing, my princess, I am sure," I assured her with my lie. She looked around at all the people before back at me.

"I would like to head outside, join me?" She asked and I could not deny her and I nodded slightly but wondered in my mind where the Prince of Greenleaf was. She spoke to her guard, ordering him to stay at the castle and that her prince was waiting in the garden. He did not look please at the request but bowed and agreed out of necessity but gave me a look of warning as well. I wandered out with her and she began to speak again. "Do not go home tomorrow," She spoke and I was taken back. We seemed to be heading back towards the circle of trees that hide us from the castle.

"What do you mean princess? I must return home with my father," I reminded her softly despite I did not want to go either.

"You are safer here please," She spoke as she stopped in the middle of the circle. She seemed to look around then, her eyes narrowing at the emptiness. Perhaps, Peter was meant to be here and he was not, what was going on here?

"Safer? What do you mean?" I asked my heart beginning to beat faster, did Peter tell her? Did she know? My panic was rising, she could not know, it was not safe.

"I know someone hurts you, please Tobias," She begged me softly, she stepped closer and I let her. She took her hand in mines and I let her. I even let her raise the sleeve of my shirt to reveal the deep bruise that was still there. I took a shaking breath as she ran her hands along the darkened skin. "I have seen the scars Tobias, Zeke told me that was there before he knew you. You were not running away from home, you were running from someone,"

"Please, let it go princess. It will do you no good to get involved," I begged her. She would not be put in dangers way for me, I would not let that happen.

"Tobias please," She begged again tears in her eyes. Only then did I hear the crunching behind me and I turned to see the darkened eyes of my father. My eyes widened and I stiffened up. His eyes went from me to the princess again, raising his eyebrows.

"What is going on here? Sweet princess?" My father asked with an dark tone. He walked closer to us until he was a step away from us both. "Getting a bit comfortable together? I guess I was wrong young princess, you are not afraid of my son you two clearly get along quite well," The implication was clear in his words and I was frozen in my posture. I did not know what to do and this was my nightmare.

"We are not involved together, I am promised to another," Beatrice reminded him sharply, clearly she was not as afraid I was. I turned to her and shook my head begging her to be quiet.

"Clearly that does not stop you. I see you sneaking off with my son, dear princess, it is not becoming of a princess to be a whore," Beatrice gasped at his words, at the implication in them.

"I am not a whore," She growled back lowly releasing my hand. I could see her looking at me, begging me to do something but I could not, I was afraid. I needed help, I needed her safe. My father grabbed the back of my neck squeezing the flesh.

"What did you tell her?" He growled. I do not know what came over him, he would never hurt me in front of someone else.

I shook my head wildly, "I told her nothing!" I protested and the hand tightened around the back of my neck. I saw the look in Beatrice's eyes, it was akin to when I felt met her with the terror swirling in them. But there was anger combined with the fear, a deep anger. She was looking at my father's hand on me, the hand that was gripping into me so hard he made me whimper in pain. Through all this I could not do anything to help, I did not fight back and I did not protect the princess. I was a failure.

"Do not touch him," She spoke firmly, a commanding voice as she stared down my father. I saw my father's eyes shift to hers and his attention change. I begged internally he did not hurt her. His hand dropped and she pushed me back, standing between us. She was protecting me and I was the prince. I could not do anything, frozen with fear. "I knew it. Peter knows and I am sure my father has suspicions. It is you that hurts him. I have seen the scars and you did that to him when he was a child! He ran from you, you are a king and you beat your own heir," Her voice was shrill and harsh and I cringed at the words. "What kind of King hurts people like that?" She questioned clearly taunting. I could see my father tense up, there was one thing he could not stand and that was something outsmarting him, bruising his ego and that was exactly what the princess was doing. I did nothing, I still think about that, I did nothing as he raised his hand and slapped my love straight across her face. The sound smack was loud but the soft whimper she made when the hand connected seemed louder to me than anything. I grabbed her as she stumbled back into me, covering her face with her hands. Somehow that sound, that pain in her posture unfroze me and I started towards my father clenching my fist.

"Tobias, do not," I heard Peter commanded me, he was standing straight his gaze on his princess. His posture commanded I listened so I backed off holding Beatrice instead asking if she was alright softly. She was still holding her face and I was sure there would be a bruise. "Robert sieze the King of Whiteturn and bring him in front of King Caleb. You will stand trial for these crimes, threatening Rockton's princess, assaulting her, and beating the Prince of Whiteturn,"

"Prince, look to them, look to your princess with my son and tell me they are not involved. There is more there than you care to admit," He growled as Robert seized him, restraining him tightly and dragging him back towards the castle. I looked to Peter begging him not to think anything of this, he had her, she was his.

—POV CHANGE—

"Prince, look to them, look to your princess with my son and tell me they are not involved. There is more there than you care to admit," Tobias' father growled as Robert dragged him towards the castle. I looked out from the Prince of Whiteturn's arms to my promised Prince. I begged him not to think anything of this. I pulled out of Tobias' arms and went to my prince. He stiffly held me before pushing me back and looking at my face with concern in his eyes. His gold flickered with pain as he touched my cheek and I hissed with pain. There would be a bruise I could tell and my face would swell.

"I should have done something, gods, I was so weak… I apologise," Tobias spoke rapidly from behind me and Peter only looked up at him and shook his head.

"It was not you that struck her," Peter reminded the other prince gently. He looked back at me gently. "Are you alright, my dear?" And I nodded, the strike hurt there was no doubt about that but it meant we had proof of the King's felonies. Peter spoke that we should all head back to the castle, Caleb would have been informed of what happened here but we needed to stand before him to give our accounts. I wrapped my arms around Peter as we walked back together.

"What in gods name has taken place here?" My brother growled. He was sitting upon the throne, the crown on his head. He looked like he belong, which I suppose he did. King Marcus stood in front of him an angry look on his face as Robert retrained him. My guard looked to me checking me over for any other injuries.

"We apologise for inconveniencing you, my grace," Peter spoke smoothly as we stopped below the throne. "However, out in the gardens the King of Whiteturn struck your princess, threatened her, and is accused of beating his heir," Caleb took a few seconds to process that, looking between all three of us before eyes settling on me.

"Sister, come here," He ordered and I moved to him as his eyes widened as he looked over my bruising face. He looked up with great concern before turning his eyes that were like daggers to the King of Whiteturn. "Did this King do that to you?" He asked and I nodded confirming the deed. My brother looked to Tobias then, who had his eyes fixed on his father. "Prince Tobias, stand in front of me now. You swear upon the gods to speak the truth and only the truth. Has your father ever laid a violent hand on you?" Tobias took a breath and stepped forward in front of my brother as he spoke before stopping and looking up.

"I swear upon the gods. Yes, he has. Over many years, your grace," My brother took a deep breath. I heard movement and a loud voice only to see my father standing down by Peter. He looked rapidly from my brother, to King Marcus and Tobias. I looked to him and his concern deepened as he noticed the growing bruise. He ran up to me, touching my face lightly making me flinch.

"Who did this?" He growled only before turning to follow my gaze to the king. A low growl left my father's lips. "I will kill you Marcus, you struck my daughter? In my home?" He spat angrily, my brother cleared his throat.

"There will be no killing today father," My brother countered firmly and you could tell my father was not used to be told what to do and fire flashed in his gaze.

"You expect me to do nothing? This is your sister!" My father exclaimed and I had never seen him lose his cool like this.

"I will not do nothing. By my power as the King of Rockton, the largest city in the realm, I revoke Marcus Eaton of his title. He will hold no power, no lands, and no possessions under the King of Whiteturn. I hearby sentence him to banishment from both Rockton and Whiteturn. He is accused of striking a princess and threatening her, of these claims he is found guilty," My brother's short speech rang out in the throne room.

"You cannot do that! You are just a boy!" Marcus growled lowly and my brother tilted his head, the crown glistening.

"I believe I can, as King of Rockton. You have until nightfall to flee the city and until tomorrow morn to return to Whiteturn collect your wife and your necessities before your presence in the two cities will be illegal and you will be put to death," I look to Tobias who had wide eyes as he watched it unfold. Marcus was led off by Robert and the throne room visibly relaxed. My father still looked angry and he turned to Peter this time.

"I trust you with her and you let this happen? He struck her and you did what?" My father growled approaching Peter, my prince cringed slightly and nodded obediently.

"Father, he was not there, it is not his fault," I spoke back horrified that my father was losing his temper like this. Peter just shook his head and waved me off.

"No, he is right. I should have been there, I was watching the King and I got distracted speaking to King Caleb," He admitted and I remembered that he was meant to meet me in the forest but instead he was trailing Marcus. It was a set up that did not go as planned. My father looked to Tobias then who still seemed a bit dazed, I had never seen him so scared as when his father was there.

"And you were there? Both of you I treated as sons, I am angered you would let this happen," My father growled but then his face softened at the look at Tobias' face of pure shame. "I apologise, I let you stay with your father, I sent you back after you escaped but the city needs you, it needs it's new king," Tobias eyes widened at the mention of King.

"Prince Tobias of Whiteturn," Caleb announced then and we all looked to him. "I hereby name you King of Whtieturn, as heir it is your duty to rule in your father's shame,"


End file.
